honey & cinnamon
by KokoLockhart
Summary: don't you just love it when it's just the two of us, hm? — a collection of 2727 drabbles/one-shots. [cover image by Akari.]
1. Entertain you

_Characters belong to Akira Amano._

* * *

 _01\. Entertain you_

"Eh?! Tsu-Tsunayoshi!"

Tsuna's face bloomed bright red as his boyfriend carried him bridal style and flew them up to their bedroom. The innocent honey-eyed brunet was pinned against the bed, frantically staring at his orange-eyed doppelganger.

"You said you were bored,' he said calmly, kissing the timid boy's creamy soft neck gently, smirking upon hearing his shivers. " _So I'll entertain you._ "


	2. Valentines Day

_Characters belong to Akira Amano_

* * *

 _02\. Valentines Day_

Tsuna's ears twitched as he heard a loud bang from the kitchen. Panicking, he rushed downstairs missing a few steps which almost caused him to trip.

Once he got into the kitchen, the scattered mess of pots and pans stained with melted chocolate greeted him, with an annoyed boyfriend sitting in the centre of it.

"Tsunayoshi!"

The orange-eyed boy across him looked up and froze.

Tsuna sighed and sat opposite him, grabbing a nearby towel. "What were you doing," the brunet asked as he started to wipe off some of the chocolate that was covered onto his lover's face.

Tsunayoshi pouted rather uncharacteristically. "It's Valentines Day," he answered which caused the Vongola boy's eyes to widen and stop wiping his face. However, his doppelganger still continued. "I wanted to make you something special."

"O-Oh," the innocent of the two let out, blushing uncontrollably red.

Tsunayoshi saw this and shook his head. "Tch, it doesn't matter," he said as he smirked suddenly, tackling his other self onto the floor, admiring his reaction.

"Tsu-Tsunayoshi! W-What are yo-"

The not-so innocent of the two cut him off with a kiss, already smirking when hearing a soft moan escaping underneath him. His light was too easy to please.

Pulling away, he chuckled as he saw his lover's mouth covered with the melted chocolate that he had made earlier.

"T-That wasn't fair, Tsu-Tsunayoshi," the timid boy stuttered out speechless, looking like a tomato. Tsunayoshi let out a laugh before staring down at him again, this time with lust.

"Happy Valentines Day, Tsuna," he said softly before leaning down for another long sugary kiss.


	3. When they're away

_Characters belong to Akira Amano_

* * *

 _03\. When they're away_

The young Decimo collapsed onto the couch, exhausted.

Babysitting Lambo wasn't an easy thing to do! The cow would jump on everything there is to jump on and mess with everything there is to mess with. Breaking pots, glasses, you name it! He was so happy when his mother came home from the supermarket and took him out to the park, seeing how stressed out he was.

"Seems like he took the word tired out of you."

Tsuna shot up from the couch and turned his head to the familiar voice. However, he squeaked and quickly looked down blushing after seeing the sight.

His other self was shirtless. Only wearing his boxers.

His so-called other self, Tsunayoshi, chuckled. "Ah, you're cute," he simply exclaimed as he walked over to his innocent other and sat down right in front of him. Tsuna, still flustered, looked up at his partner with a slight pout.

"Where were you?! You could've helped me!" One simply couldn't take care of Lambo!

Tsunayoshi blinked and then smiled. "Was talking a shower," he calmly answered.

Again, the boy blushed awkwardly, trying to avoid his orange-eyed stare. Of course!

However, Tsunayoshi took it as an advantage. He lifted his partner's chin up and made sure he was staring at him. "Oh, are you sad," he asked Tsuna teasingly.

Tsuna felt like he was going to faint. "H-Huh?! No," the poor teased brunet frantically said. "I'm not! I'm not!"

"Because I could go take another one... _with you_ ," the orange-eyed teen said seductively, placing a warm wet kiss onto the other teen's neck.

The sky guardian was sure that by now his face was covered with strong layers of red. "C-Cut that out!" He tried to push his perverted boyfriend off of his neck, but he wouldn't budge. "T-They'll be back soon!" Tsuna bit his lip as his other's lips were still pecking his neck.

"They won't be back for another three hours," Tsunayoshi said, pulling away and picked up his partner bridal style. He grinned mischievously. "So it looks like I have you all to myself until then," he said as he held Tsuna and flew them up to the bathroom.

"Hiiiee! T-Tsunayoshi!"


	4. Tease

_Characters belong Akira Amano. This one is rather short but the next one will be much better and longer!_

* * *

 _04\. Tease_

"What are you doing?"

"Homework."

Tsunayoshi rolled his eyes. "Boring."

Tsuna pouted childishly. "It's not like I have a choice."

"You're really cute when you make that face."

"S-Shut up!"

"Your lips become very tempting when you do that."

"S-Stop it with those thoughts, you p-pervert!"

"Much more tempting when we're having-"

"GET. **_OUT._** "

"...Love yoooooou~."

Looked like Tsunayoshi won't be sleeping on the bed for a while now.


	5. Touchable

_Characters belong to Akira Amano_

* * *

 _05\. Touchable_

"You are ridiculously fashionable," Tsuna complimented his other, with a slight blush spreading onto his cheeks.

His alter-ego grinned. "I do it for _you_ ," the smirking teen said as he grabbed Tsuna's waist in one arm and pecked his lips. A peck that he wanted to transform into a longing kiss.

However, Tsuna was having _none_ of that right now.

"C-Can't you keep y-your hands to yourself f-for just a m-minute," the naive brunet stuttered as he, with effort, pried his perverted minded boyfriend's arm off of him.

Tsunayoshi pretended to think hard at his question. "That would be impossible." He looked at the honey-eyed brunet and smirked, leaning towards his ear. "Why does it matter though," he whispered seductively, making sure his hot teasing breath was enough for the whimpering boy to burn. "You like it anyway."

"E-Eh?!"

"Come on, Tsuna. Don't act all innocent." His right hand slyly slithered halfway up to his other's loose shirt.

Tsuna gritted his teeth, embarrassed, almost trying to look angry and stormed off rather adorably.

Tsunayoshi bursted out laughing before running after him. "You're not getting away this time!"


	6. Puppy Eyes

_Characters belong to Akira Amano._

* * *

 _06\. Puppy eyes_

"Tsunayoshiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii-"

Said person cringed at the sound of that tone.

"...No. No more chocolate for you."

"B-But-!"

"I'd rather not deal with you and your sugar rush right now."

Tsuna suddenly spun Tsunayoshi around to face him. His eyes glistened in an energetic matter.

"Pleaaaaaaaaaase!"

For the first time in a long while, Tsunayoshi blushed but that quickly faded when he hastily unlocked the cupboard, yes he had to have a lock for the cupboard since Tsuna could finish the chocolate in there in one sitting, and grabbed a small bar of chocolate.

"This'll be the last one you'll have, for now," he announced regrettably, as Tsuna snatched the bar right off his hand.

"Thank you!" Tsuna hugged his other tightly before running upstairs, probably devouring the chocolate by now.

The calmer teen sighed and dropped onto the couch. Closing his eyes, he placed a hand on his forehead.

 _Damn those puppy eyes._


	7. The medicine and the pervert

_Characters belong to Akira Amano._

* * *

 _07\. The medicine and the pervert_

"Tsuna, just take the damn medicine!"

"...N-No! It tastes icky!"

Tsunayoshi twitched his right eye in irritation at his counterpart as he held up the spoon with the liquid substance. "Don't you want to get better or not?!"

Tsuna, whose cheeks were red due to his sickness, tilted his head back from the frightening spoon. "...I'm not going to take it!"

"I'm not gonna have you be sick forever!"

"Pervert!"

The orange eyed teen raised an eyebrow. "Pervert?"

"Yeah!"

 _"...How?"_

He gritted his teeth, flustered. "Because I know you're getting irritated by the fact that I'm sick, which means that we can't," he paused for a second, and then exploded in colour before he continued. "Do things with each other..."

Tsunayoshi's face was blank but then his lips quickly turned into a possessive smirk. "Ah, so you've figured it out."

"Tsunayoshi!"

"I'm kidding."

"Oh."

"...I'm not."

"E-EH?!"

Tsunayoshi sighed and shook his head. This pointless ramble could go on for ages.

He had no choice but to feed himself the medicine.

However, he didn't swallow.

Tsuna's eyes widened in uttermost horror. He _didn't_ swallow.

Which meant that...

Before Tsuna could break into a flee, an arm wrapped around his waist tightly. Before he knew it, he felt his partner's lips smash into his own. The poor brunet squeaked as the "icky" substance quickly went into his mouth and trickle down his chin. He grimaced at the taste and tried to pry off Tsunayoshi's arm around his waist.

"Tsunayoshi," he muffled into the kiss, finding it hard to speak. "L-Let go!"

But he wouldn't.

And Tsuna couldn't help let a moan escape as he felt the other's tongue licking off the excess liquid.

A few minutes later, Tsunayoshi pulled away and chuckled, moistening his lips.

Realising what had just happened, Tsuna fumed. Which was adorable in Tsunayoshi's eyes.

"PERVERT!"

It wasn't until the next day when Tsuna heard sounds of coughs coming from the living room...


	8. Lollipop

_Characters belong to Akira Amano._

* * *

 _08\. Lollipop_

Tsunayoshi glared at his counterpart.

Well, mostly at the lollipop that he was sucking, so deliciously.

His eyes were so fixated at the sweet that he hadn't noticed that his fists were shaking.

It was getting all the attention.

From his partner.

It was frustrating indeed.

He sighed and relaxed, going back onto reading his book. It was his fault anyway, since he couldn't resist those damn puppy eyes and the cute little pout act Tsuna was putting on. He swore, he had to overcome it one day. He shouldn't be getting mad over these things.

Like, really? Jealous over a _freaking_ lollipop? Ridiculous.

However, he heard Tsuna giggle a couple of minutes later and the sucking of the lollipop started to get louder. There were sounds of 'mmm's' and even squeals of delight escaping from his mouth.

And that was just about it for Tsunayoshi.

"Tsuna!" He stood abruptly from the couch, tossing the book carelessly. Tsuna flinched and looked up from his phone as he stopped sucking his sweet confectionary.

The furious orange-eyed teen gritted his teeth. "Could you stop that?!"

Scared of his other's sudden temper, Tsuna's eyes started to water from the edge of his eyelids and sniffed.

"G-Gomen...!"

"Tch," was all that Tsunayoshi said before sitting down, grabbing a magazine from the coffee table.

"Meanie!"

He rolled his eyes at his child-like behaviour. "Yeah, whatever."

The sucking continued, but it was faint this time. Tsunayoshi's ear twitched at the sound of quiet sniggering and assumed that it was just Tsuna laughing at the game he was playing. However, when he looked up, his phone was sitting next to him.

 _Oh._

In a quick flash, the honey-eyed brunet found his arms pinned together above his head with his back laid onto the couch, as burning orange eyes were staring back at him.

"Tsu-Tsunayoshi..." The young Vongola Decimo laughed nervously with his lollipop still hanging out of his mouth.

Tsunayoshi stared _menacingly_ at it before yanking it out of Tsuna's mouth and throwing it onto the floor.

"That _wasn't_ funny," the orange-eyed teen said, glaring at his blushing partner.

Before Tsuna could say anything, he squeaked as he felt the other's hands run down his loose shirt.

Tsunayoshi, with his bangs covering up his eyes, went towards his beloved's ear.

 _"Now I will have your attention."_


	9. Kissing lesson

_Characters belong to Akira Amano. This one was requested so I hope the viewer is statisfied! xD_

* * *

 _09\. Kissing lesson_

"You're supposed to move your lips a little slower, Tsuna."

"I-I can't! I get too nervous!"

The two of them were in their room sitting on the bed, opposite to each other with their legs crossed. Well, their legs were crossed until Tsunayoshi couldn't help but pull Tsuna onto his lap.

Tsunayoshi chuckled faintly. "That's the reason why I'm doing this for you. So you can stop being nervous when we kiss."

"You make it sound so easy..." Tsuna's voice trailed off as he slightly tightened his grip onto the other's shoulders.

The orange-eyed teen smirked. "Well, once it turns easy for you, our private time will only get a little more interesting."

The young Decimo's eyes widened as his face coloured into fifty shades of red. "Y-You! Tsunayoshi," he squeaked and tried to get off of his lap.

The other teen ignored his attempts to let go and spoke. "Let's try again."

Before the honey-eyed brunet could protest, the familiar soft lips were soon on his again.

He squeezed his eyes shut tightly and began to kiss his lover back. However, it wasn't only until a second past that he started to get anxious and moved his lips along the other's rapidly.

"Slower," Tsuna heard him murmur against the kiss. "Trust me."

With that, he calmed the quick movements of his lips down, seeing that when Tsunayoshi spoke in a comfort manner, his anxiety towards the situation reduced until it was completely gone. Their lips were now moving in sync with each other and Tsuna couldn't help but wanting to get more of it.

"Mmm," Tsunayoshi let out as he felt his partner getting the hang of it. "Good boy."

The innocent brunet wrapped his arms around his counterpart's neck and pulled him even closer, making Tsunayoshi surprised at the bold movement but continued to kiss him with a little smirk rising up his lips nonetheless.

Wanting to try out something new, the orange-eyed mesmerising boy stuck his tongue out asking for an entrance to which Tsuna accepted thankfully. The two tongues were dancing around in bliss and soft murmurs from Tsunayoshi made the innocent brunet smile and continue confidently.

Unfortunately, both had to pull away for air, silently disappointing Tsuna at the broken contact.

Finding his voice again for himself to speak, Tsuna directly looked across to Tsunayoshi, his red cheeks on full notice. "H-How was that? Did I do well then?"

His question was answered when he was pushed onto the bed with his wrists pinned against him. The now less-hesitant brunet looked at his boyfriend in utter astonishment.

" _Damete,_ " he echoed out, his bangs covering up his burning eyes as he placed his lips onto Tsuna's again. " _Dame-Tsuna._ "


	10. Injury

_Characters belong to Akira Amano_

* * *

 _10\. Injury_

Tsunayoshi fetched his keys from his pocket and unlocked the front door of the house.

Distressed, he looked back at Tsuna and went behind the wheelchair his partner was sitting on and pushed him in, stopping for a second to shut the door behind him. He then proceeded to push him towards their living room.

"Do you want to sit on the couch," Tsunayoshi requested, cocking his head down to Tsuna.

The boy nodded, without uttering a word.

Smiling a little at his quiet behaviour, the orange-eyed teen picked him up bridal style, carefully holding the bandaged leg as he walked towards the furniture and placed him onto it; with his legs out. Tsunayoshi sat beside them letting out an exhausted sigh before giving a quick few glances at his other and then closed his eyes.

The silence was killing him.

"I'm sorry."

His eyes flew open and he turned to look at Tsuna, who had his head down in shame.

"I-I'm sorry Tsu-Tsunayoshi," Tsuna stuttered out, apologising again lifting his head up. "I-I didn't mean to worry you like that!" His voice was starting to get hysterical as tears were trickling down his luscious fleshed cheeks.

The other's orange eyes softened and so he crawled next to Tsuna, seeing as there was plenty of space, and gently pushed the boy down. Tsuna buried his head into his partner's neck, sniffing.

"It's okay," he spoke in a calm manner.

The whimpering brunet looked up to stare at his gaze. "I'm going to be fine, right?"

Tsunayoshi nodded reassuringly. "The doctor said you won't be able to walk for a couple of weeks. So until you do, I'll make sure you're under my care."

"Mm," Tsuna said and snuggled against the teen's neck. "I love you, Tsunayoshi."

Tsunayoshi plastered a genuine smile onto his lips. "I love you too."


	11. Dress

_This was supposed to be uploaded sooner...but then the Final Fantasy XV hype got to me._

 _Another requested one! Characters belong to Akira Amano._

* * *

 _11\. Dress_

"I-I can't believe I'm wearing this!"

"Oh hush, you look cute."

Tsuna, his cheeks turning into a flaming hot red colour looked up at his other self and glared, well tried to, at the camera that was held within his hands.

Another flash then lit the room for a second.

"You pervert! Stop taking pictures!"

Tsunayoshi lowered the camera down from his face and smirked. "Can't help it, you look so tempting right now." Effortlessly, he dodged the pillow that was thrown by the adorably fuming brunet.

After gritting his teeth for a few seconds, Tsuna looked down at the pink fluffy dress that was barricading his body. "I'm taking this off!" He began to stomp off out of the room.

"The hell you're not," Tsunayoshi said lowly and grabbed his arm, spinning him around to face him. Tsuna squeaked and placed his hands on the other's chest to regain his posture.

Orange eyes glistened as Tsunayoshi kissed Tsuna's lips. "Cutie," he complimented again, taking another snap shot of the both of them this time. He then trailed a few pecks onto Tsuna's neck causing the other to close his eyelids a little.

"Y-You look really nice with a suit on by the way..."

"Hm...black and white does strike me. Wanna help me take it off?"

"What- _AH! Tsunayoshi let go_!"

Their night sure went wild.


	12. Protect

_Another requested one! This time, I made this one much longer than the other drabbles as the person wanted! I hope they find this a good read! :)_

 _Warning: Some swearing._

 _Said characters belong to Akira Amano._

* * *

 _12\. Protect_

Out of all times.

Why now?

He was panting, panting heavily. Trying to get away from them as best as he could.

But every time he ran further, they came closer and closer.

They were much faster than him.

"Oi, Dame-Tsuna!"

Flinching from the sudden yell, he tripped over a sign and fell onto the hard soaking footpath.

Oh yeah. It was raining hard that day too.

He snapped his head back to the bullies, who were already standing in front of him, looking down at the trembling boy with smothering looks plastered onto their faces. Tsuna stood up, shaking, mumbling a hiss at the pain in his right leg due to the impact. He nervously took a few steps back but jolted as he felt a sturdy back stop him from doing so.

The leader of the group howled a laugh. "Oh god! I've been waiting for this!" More laughs echoed throughout the place as they circled him.

The young brunet squeezed his eyes shut, covering his ears tightly and collapsed onto the ground.

 _"Make it stop...make it stop!"_ He kept repeating to himself.

The leader of the bullies made an attempt to grab his arm for a bit of a twist.

However, they suddenly stopped reaching for it.

Not intentional though.

A loud scream covered the area before the bully was pushed away from the brunet. The leader stumbled, clutching onto his arm that was throbbing in pain.

"What the fu-"

A solid punch was then thrown to his face, having him fly away across from the others.

The other bullies angrily looked at the figure that harmed their boss but that anger quickly turned into fear.

Burning orange eyes were sending vigorous daggers at all of them as he stood in front of the innocent boy.

 _"Don't you dare lay a finger on him."_ His voice sounded venomous, ready to kill. The gang members, including the leader, were shaking foolishly.

Tsuna's eyes shot open at the sound of the familiar voice. He slowly pulled his hands away from his ears and looked up at the figure who had just saved him.

His eyes widened in both relief and surprise.

"Tsunayoshi..."

"You bastard," one of the bullies yelled. "You ruined the fun!" He made an attempt to run around Tsunayoshi to get to Tsuna, who jumped at the frightening effort.

However, a gloved hand gripped onto his neck and pulled him up off the floor. The bully let out a choked gasp as he struggled to break free.

"I said," Tsunayoshi let out in a possessive manner, his orange orbs flaring with heat as the hold onto the other's neck was getting tighter every second. _"Don't fucking touch him."_

He harshly dropped him onto the ground and all of them made a run for it. Not wanting to anger the brunet any longer.

The rain came to a halt after that.

Tsuna sat still, eyes widening in horror at what had just happened.

The other teen's back was still facing him, the water from the rain seeping through his clothes and the raindrops from his hair splattering underneath quietly.

"Tsunayoshi-"

The honey-eyed brunet was interrupted by his other kneeling down and hugging him tightly. Tsuna stiffened at the swift action but found his arms to work again and hugged him back equally as tight, slightly shaking.

It was quiet for a moment.

Tsunayoshi pulled away from him, but their faces were still inches apart as he caressed Tsuna's cheeks with both of his hands. "They didn't hurt you, did they?" Tsuna could hear the guilt in his partner's voice and shook his head.

"No, but I did trip over. Just a cut, that's all."

The other teen nodded his head, pulling away completely. "Ah."

It was at that point Tsuna wanted to cry and so he did. His adorable features began to water and trickle uncontrollably down his face. He sniffed, using his sleeves to try and wipe the tears away.

"I-I'm sorry," he stuttered out, hiccuping a little. "I'm so sorry."

Tsunayoshi watched his light cry and waited ever so patiently for him to calm down. That wasn't going to happen any time soon so he brought up a hand to wipe the tear stains off. Tsuna stared up at him, gritting his teeth a little in grief.

"You're my hikari, my other self, my everything," Tsunayoshi spoke in a soothing voice that sent tingles down the other brunet's spine. "Tsuna, I'm gonna protect you no matter what. So, please don't cry. You don't know much it hurts to see you cry." Tsuna kept his stare at him for as long as possible, taking in the kind hearted words from his partner. His beautiful honey eyes glistened with emotion.

"Arigatou," the honey eyed brunet said, crushing his head into the other teen's neck. _"Arigatou, arigatou..."_

Tsunayoshi's eyes softened and he chuckled at his repetitiveness, stroking his hair lovingly. He grabbed onto his partner's shoulders and pulled him away from his neck, confidently stealing his lips with his. Tsuna squeaked at the unexpected movement but kissed him back nonetheless, taking in the cinnamon scent that made his mind twirl. He moaned lightly as Tsunayoshi took it even further and started to trace his tongue around his soft luscious lips.

The orange eyed teen pulled away and laughed at the blushing boy in front of him. "Let's go home." He stood up, offering a hand.

"But I-I can't get up, my leg-"

He couldn't even finish his sentence as Tsunayoshi lifted him up, bridal style and began to take flight. "We'll get you fixed up," he exclaimed, gazing down at him.

"But-"

Tsunayoshi placed a lingering chaste kiss onto his neck. "You're not heavy, don't worry," he laughed out. "We're the same after all."

And for the first time ever since the incident, Tsuna smiled. He snuggled into Tsunayoshi, knowing that he was safe. "I love you."

The other hummed as his reply to that, which was more than enough for Tsuna anyway.


	13. The Chapstick Challenge

_Characters belong to Akira Amano_

* * *

 _13\. The Chapstick Challenge_

 _"_ The _what_ Challenge?"

"The Chapstick Challenge!"

Tsunayoshi raised an eyebrow, looking at his light in utter confusion. "What is that?"

"It's where you put on these different flavoured chapsticks onto your lips," Tsuna started, raising his index finger. "And then the other person, blindfolded or turned around, has to guess what the flavour is by kissing them!"

The game amused Tsunayoshi already. He looked over to the bed, where all the chapsticks were. "You're going to put them on then?"

Tsuna nodded in enthusiasm. "Are you going to turn around or be blindfo-"

"Turn around," he cut him off, facing away from the other Vongola boy. "Covering my eyes would be too irritating for me."

The honey-eyed brunet giggled at his other's stubbornness and walked over to the sticks, quickly deciding the one he wanted and the applied it onto his lips.

"Are you done yet?"

"Mhm! You can turn around now!"

The other teen turned around, looking at Tsuna then down at his lips. Slowly but calmly, walked over to the boy and wrapped his arms around his waist.

Tsuna's eyes nearly bulged out at his actions. "Y-You don't need to do-"

Again, his sentence was cut off short when Tsunayoshi firmly pressed his lips onto his. The orange-eyed teen closed his eyes and savoured the taste and smell, purposely deepened the kiss much to his liking. Obviously knowing what the flavour of the chapstick was, he pulled away leaving a breathless Tsuna in complete daze.

"Coca-Cola," he simply answered, chuckling at Tsuna's blushing face. Tsuna nodded his head and gingerly shifted his eyes to the next chapstick.

"T-Turn around," he quietly said, silently cursing, well tried to, at his stutter. Tsunayoshi shrugged and did what he was told to do.

The honey-eyed brunet carefully eyed at the rest of chapsticks that were left. Something that could make his cocky boyfriend not seem so cocky when he tries to guess the flavour.

 _Ah ha!_

Smiling to himself, he picked up the chapstick and yet again, applied it onto his lips.

Hearing the chapstick lid being put away, Tsunayoshi turned around and kissed Tsuna briefly, tightly wrapping his arms around him again.

"Fanta," he answered, pulling away. Tsuna shook his head.

This made the teen cock up an eyebrow. Nevertheless, he kissed him again, this time when pulling away, he licked the flavoured moisture.

"Cherry Cola."

Tsuna giggled. "Nope."

Tsunayoshi narrowed his eyes and pecked the other's lips a few times, trying to figure out the flavour. However, he kept saying the wrong answers. Much to Tsuna's like.

"Vanilla Cola."

"Nuh-uh!"

The orange-eyed teen gritted his teeth in annoyance. Tsuna saw this and made an attempt to calm him down.

"It's okay if you don't get what it is, Tsunayoshi!"

"But I want to know what it is," he replied, pushing the other onto the bed. Tsuna's eyes widened when Tsunayoshi got on top of him and captured his lips, desperately wanting to know what the flavour of the chapstick was. He wasn't going to lose this one!

Wanting to give a hint to what it was, Tsuna shut his eyes and kissed him back, hesitantly pulling his partner closer. The timid boy let out an adorable whine as the other passionately kissed him.

Not wanting things to get more further, the innocent brunet softly pushed his lover away. "Did you get it?"

"Honey and Cinnamon," he said, licking his lips in delight.

"Ah, you got it," Tsuna cheered, beaming at him. "Let's try another one!"

However, Tsunayoshi steadied him down, leaning into his face possessively, bangs covering up his gorgeous orbs which made the honey-eyed brunet blush furiously at the action.

"No."

"No?"

 _"Cause you taste so good right now,"_ the orange-teen seductively complimented as he stole Tsuna's lips once again.


	14. Swimming, kinda

_Characters belong to Akira Amano_

* * *

 _14\. Swimming...kinda._

"N-No Tsunayoshi! I don't want to go in!"

The poor frightened brunet was currently clasping his hands around his mouth, shaking his head vigorously as he stood at the edge of the swimming pool. Summer came too early for his liking and he knew this terrible day would come.

Learning how to swim—well, no. Actually learning how to get _into_ the pool without scurrying off like a madman.

He even took the risk of dipping a foot into the water, but just ended up quickly retreating it, shivering from the coldness.

"Tsuna," Tsunayoshi called out his name reassuringly, leaning his back onto to the edge of the pool, his skin glistening in purity. "It's just water, it's not gonna hurt you."

"I know but—!"

His counterpart shook his head. "You don't have to swim, Tsuna. I just want you to get in."

Tsuna stared at his boyfriend for a few seconds, before nodding his head hesitantly. " _H-Hai."_

Tsunayoshi smiled and held out a hand to him. "Good boy, now let's get you in here."

"You're going to hold me, right," the honey-eyed brunet asked his other self, who merrily nodded. He smiled slightly before kneeling down to grab the other teen's hand and carefully began to dip himself into the water, which was when the hold on Tsunayoshi's hand tightened. However, because of the edge being slippery from the water, he nearly had himself splash into it which made him squeal and close his eyes in terror, embracing for the horrifying impact.

In such a swift calming movement, strong and secure arms wrapped around his waist protectively. Tsuna shot open his eyes and instantly looked into orange ones that were dazzling ever so brightly.

A soft grin formed onto Tsunayoshi's lips. "I got you," he whispered soothingly.

Tsuna pouted adorably and buried his head into the other's neck, holding him tightly by the shoulders.

"I'm going to let go, okay?" The orange-eyed teen felt Tsuna tense up and chuckled. "I'll catch you again if you can't manage, ne?"

"O-Okay," the brunet stuttered out as Tsunayoshi's grip disappeared around his waist. He jolted at the lost contact but nevertheless began to steady himself with the comforting ripples surrounding him. The other teen eyed him the whole time and was ready to catch him if anything went wrong. Tsuna inwardly took in deep breaths and glanced at him, silently saying that it was okay now.

Tsunayoshi mentally cheered and went over to the timid boy, kissing his forehead and then his lips in satisfaction. "Proud of you," he said, caressing his cheek lovingly.

" _Arigatou_ ," the brunet replied, his cheeks blooming in colour as he grasped the other's hand that was holding his cheek.

"Don't mention it," Tsunayoshi waved off, leaving one more kiss on the lips to his cute lover before doing laps around the pool.

Tsuna watched him, sighing in amazement and relief.

Now he just needed to learn how to move around.

But just watching his talented boyfriend doing hot back strokes was much more pleasing to him.


	15. Wake up

_Characters belong to Akira Amano_

* * *

 _15\. Wake up_

The morning sunshine shot at Tsunayoshi's face like a fast bullet when he woke up.

He didn't grunt or anything, though. He actually liked the sun. It gave him warmth and comfort rather than the flame that lights up above his hair.

However, he couldn't say the same for his partner.

The teen sat up from the bed and looked down at Tsuna who was still fast asleep, eyes adorably squeezed shut and lips a little apart. The innocent brunet's pale skin was glistening in the sunlight which made Tsunayoshi stare in delight at him for a few minutes, before huffing a light smile. His eyes then trailed across the time. It was getting six o'clock in the morning.

Didn't want to be late for school.

Yawning, he got off from the bed and stretched. He gazed down at Tsuna's sleeping figure again then went to grab his uniform before setting off into the bathroom. He thought that surely Tsuna would wake up by the time he was done. After brushing his teeth and washing his face, the teen looked into the mirror as he adjusted his tie and fixed his hair. Satisfied, Tsunayoshi folded up his pajamas and put them in a basket beside the sink, then walked out of the bathroom, closing the door behind him. He went back into the bedroom assuming that his partner would have woken up by now. However, when he turned to look at Tsuna again, he had noticed that the boy still didn't wake up yet, even worse as he was in a deep slumber.

Not for long though.

Glancing at the clock again, Tsunayoshi went over to the bed and recklessly removed the covers off of him. A childish whine was suddenly muffled from the other.

"Get up, Tsuna. We have school today," Tsunayoshi said calmly.

Another whine echoed through the room.

The orange-eyed teen sighed, dropping the covers onto the floor.

Looks like he had to do some _magic._

He crawled into the bed, carefully grabbing his half-asleep partner around the waist. The teen picked his back up from the mattress and made sure his legs were straddling his own waist. Tsunayoshi began leaving ghostly soft pecks onto Tsuna's neck, hoping it would wake up the boy completely somehow. But all he received was soft breathing and murmured whines. He pulled away, bluntly staring at the brunet.

Oh, his lover was hopeless.

Onto plan B.

He slowly unbuttoned Tsuna's pajama top until his petite chest was showing. He then caressed it gently, trying to send some ticklish feeling to the boy before hastily ravishing the flesh with his lips.

And _that_ ,

That actually woke Tsuna up.

Tsuna's eyes shot open frantically and looked directly across at Tsunayoshi, who pulled away from the chest and stared back at him. Tsuna squealed and got off of Tsunayoshi's grip and scurried backwards.

"W-What were you doing?!"

"Trying to wake you up," the orange-eyed teen said, resting his chin against his palm, smirking in pride. "You seem to be waking up only to my kisses though."

Tsuna blushed, covering up his bare chest with his pajama top. It was true. He couldn't remember a time where he didn't wake up because of them.

Tsunayoshi threw a pillow at the brunet before getting up, heading towards the door. "We've got school. Get dressed."

"Y-Yeah," Tsuna replied, lifting himself up from the bed and stretching a little.

Tsunayoshi stopped for a second. "Oh and, Tsuna?"

"Yes," he replied again, not really paying attention.

Before he knew it, orange eyes were suddenly burning into his. Tsuna flinched at the quick movement his partner made.

"Keep staying up late," Tsunayoshi said, leaving a kiss onto his other's lips and smiled suggestively. "Waking you up is _entertaining_."


	16. Heat

_Characters belong to Akira Amano_

 _Warning: Prepare for some nosebleeds... ;)_

* * *

 _16\. Heat_

"God, is it hot today," Tsuna complained, groaning when the air conditioning wasn't doing much of a good job cooling him down as he laid there on the floor. Yes, the floor. Even the couch was too hot to sit on. He didn't even think about going outside because the last time he did, the rush of the heatwave shot through his body and he couldn't bare to stay there any longer. His black shorts and light blue t-shirt he was wearing currently wasn't helping the situation either.

"Tell me about it," a voice emerged from the kitchen. Tsuna weakly turned his head around to see his partner also wearing the same coloured shorts as him but with a red tank top, showing his glistening muscles. He had a cup of iced water in one hand while the other was shoved into his pocket. Tsunayoshi walked towards the couch and sat on it, chuckling in the process as he saw the other suffering from the outrageous heat. "At this rate, this whole place is gonna be just steam." The teen took a sip from the cup, leaving half of it full. He motioned Tsuna to come to him, in which he did lazily and handed him the cup.

"Thanks," Tsuna said as he started to drink the rest of the water from the cup, leaving a bit to splatter his face with. He set the cup aside and then crawled into his partner's lap, straddling his waist. He placed his head onto Tsunayoshi's shoulders and sighed, eyes drooping.

"Didn't we buy a bunch of sprinklers about a month ago," the orange eyed teen suddenly asked, wrapping his arms around the boy's waist.

Tsuna, too weak to even lift his head up, muttered a 'Yes'.

Tsunayoshi smirked and lifted himself and Tsuna up from the couch and then walked towards the door to the garden.

"Where are we going, Tsunayoshi," Tsuna asked softly, opening his eyes a little.

"Those sprinklers are gonna be for a good use."

...

Placing the other brunet onto the grass nearby the patio, Tsunayoshi headed towards the sprinkler and had set it up. He turned the handle and with a tiny squeak, water bursted out from the hose. Having quick reflex actions, the teen calmly dodged the burst. The brunet turned his head to Tsuna with a devious smile. He approached the sleeping figure and quickly pointed the sprinkler to his face in which Tsuna snapped his eyes open in utter surprise and leaped from the ground.

"Tsunayoshi," Tsuna squeaked out and Tsunayoshi bursted out in laughter as he faced the sprinkler away from him. Tsuna was now drenched in water and he pouted, the water dripping from his soaked hair. "That wasn't funny!"

Recovering from his laughter, Tsunayoshi grinned. "You needed it," he said, turning the force of the sprinkler down from the small scroll attached and let it spray into his face as he closed his eyes. He took in the cold and refreshing water as it coolly drenched his hair and clothes.

However, that moment didn't last for that long.

The water harshly sprayed his face suddenly for about a few seconds or so and then was stopped completely. Tsunayoshi dropped the sprinkler down and wiped the excess water off of his face and narrowed his eyes. The echoes of Tsuna's laughter filled his ears from behind him.

"That's what you get!" Tsuna was practically in tears much to Tsunayoshi's dislike.

Clearly annoyed with his little "shower" being interrupted, the orange-eyed teen hastily walked towards his partner and captured his lips with his own. Tsuna's laughter stopped altogether and his eyes nearly bulged out of his lids as he wasn't ready for the sudden contact.

The both of them fell onto the soaked grass, with Tsunayoshi on top of the honey-eyed brunet. A few layers of red were shaded onto Tsuna's cheeks as he felt the hotness of Tsunayoshi's tongue exploring his mouth. Tsuna let out a whine which quickly turned into a weak moan as the heat within the other's tongue was making his mind go fuzzy. The teen's hot tongue was swirling around his like crazy.

"Tsu-Tsunayoshi..." Tsuna whimpered out, having trouble to pull his partner away to escape from the menacing heat in the sensual contact. "S-Stop..."

However, Tsunayoshi paid no mind to him. Instead, he pulled away from Tsuna, leaving a string of saliva between them until it snapped. The orange-eyed teen lifted Tsuna's t-shirt up to her neck line, revealing the tantalising chest he's been wanting to devour for a long time. The wet tongue travelled across the boy's chest, leaving wet pecks and nips onto the creamy skin. Tsuna flinched and moaned when he felt his partner's tongue swirling around a nipple.

"N-Not here," he struggled to say, cheeks burning, and gently managed to push Tsunayoshi off of his contact. "It's too hot..." Tsuna's breathing became heavier.

"Mmm, this was supposed to be a punishment," Tsunayoshi said in a husky tone as he leaned into the boy's ear. _"But I guess you're feeling eager too?"_ He then left wet lick onto his neck, ravishing that for a moment. Tsuna let out a whine as he tightened his thighs around his partner's waist, which only sent drills of excitement up in Tsunayoshi's spine.

"You've asked for it," the orange-eyed teen said, lifting his lover up and made his way inside.

"B-But the bed is too hot," Tsuna complained weakly, recovering from what had just happened. Tsunayoshi just plastered his infamous smirk onto his lips.

"The shower then."


	17. Meanie

_Characters belong to Akira Amano._

 _Sorry for not updating as much! Summer holidays have started so I should be able to fasten the pace with these! :)_

* * *

 _17\. Meanie_

"Itte! Tsunayoshi!"

"Stay sti—"

"It hurts!"

Tsunayoshi rolled his eyes. "It'll hurt even more if you keep moving. Now stop complaining and stay still!"

Tsuna squeezed his eyes shut and looked away, gritting his teeth at the throbbing pain coming from his knee.

How did all of this happen? Well whilst Tsunayoshi was mopping the house floor, Tsuna decided to be a child and thought it was okay to slide across it. Not even knowing that he was about to slip and collide his knee into the rough surface of the floor.

"There," the orange-eyed teen said, pulling away from Tsuna's right knee eyeing at the bandage covered around it. Tsuna opened his eyes and stared down at the bandaged knee. "You're not gonna get off the counter top, you know."

Tsuna flickered his eyes towards his partner. "Why?"

The other crossed his arms. "I'm still cleaning. Do you want to be an idiot and slip again?"

A shameful blush appeared onto the timid boy's cheeks. "H-Hey!"

"Exactly, so I suggest you stay there and not move a muscle."

"B-But—!"

Tsunayoshi shot a glare which made him flinch and pout. "Meanie!"

Not saying anything to that, the orange-eyed teen grabbed the mop and proceeded to clean the kitchen floor.

"Tsunayoshi is a _meanie!_ "

"Only in bed, Tsuna."

The whole of Tsuna's face flared up with heat and Tsunayoshi couldn't help but chuckle at the adorable sight.


	18. Forgiveness

_I was actually contemplating whether to upload this one or not because I just didn't feel as if this one is up to its standard. It's an ehhhhhh, but what the hey I'll just let it flow! I hope you guys enjoy this...poorly written piece._

 _Characters belong to Akira Amano._

* * *

 _18\. Forgiveness_

Nana looked at her son worriedly as they entered the police department. "Tsu-kun, will you be okay going by yourself?"

Tsuna look at his mother with a reassuring smile, holding her two hands. "I'll be fine, Okaa-san." Nana smiled back at him and kissed his forehead before pulling away. "Be careful," she said, exiting the building with a sleeping Lambo in the push-chair.

The young boy took a deep breath before he started to walk towards the room where his partner was held in.

 _Remember what Reborn said. Stay calm. Stay collected. And everything will be okay._

Once he got there, he was greeted by two guards.

"You'll be able to talk to him for no longer than an hour," one of them said and Tsuna nodded as the guard unlocked the door to the room. "Call us by pressing the buzzer if you want to get out earlier than that," he continued and Tsuna nodded the second time, this time entering the room. The heavy door was shut behind him and locked and he couldn't help but look over at it to shiver inwardly.

He couldn't believe that this was where Tsunayoshi had been staying in the past year.

"What are you doing here?"

Speak of the devil.

He snapped his head around to stare at a pair of orange eyes, glaring at him and Tsuna couldn't help but flinch at the sight. Tsunayoshi looked exactly the same before he got here. Hair exactly the same as his. Skin just as pale as his. Tsunayoshi was still his other self.

He just looked so...scary. He was sitting on a chair, arms crossed with a table in front of him. He wore a grey t-shirt with light grey pants, matching the colour of the room perfectly. Dull, dark and boring. The only thing that stood out were his bright orange eyes that Tsuna fell in love with the first he saw them. They were always so captivating.

But those eyes right now were sending daggers at him. Angry ones. Annoyed ones even.

The brunet shook it off and gingerly went towards the chair that was on the opposite side of the table, sitting down on it. He laced his fingers together, lips quivering as he could feel the other's stare intimidating him. Tsuna took a few deep breaths before opening his mouth. "I wanted to see you."

"Why," Tsunayoshi dead panned coldly, the glare not fading away in the slightest bit.

Tears were threatening to fall from the timid boy's eyelids. "W-We haven't spoken to each other for—"

"And it should stay that way," he cut him off.

Tsuna paused, instantly losing his voice. His throat was painfully dry and he couldn't seem to swallow everything down. Swallow down the fact how Tsunayoshi's attitude has changed drastically towards him because of being here. It wasn't his fault that his partner was here in the first place. He didn't want to let him go. Let him stay here to the point where he wasn't going to act the same person as he was before.

Tsuna loved him. Even now. He loved Tsunayoshi. His partner, protector and lover. He loved everything about him. From top to bottom. He yearned for him to come back because he was alone. Sure, he had his guardians and he couldn't thank them enough for supporting him all the way, but he just didn't feel complete. Tsunayoshi was the one who made him feel complete. Tsunayoshi was the grave support he needed.

And here the boy was, looking as if he doesn't want to see him again.

And it _hurt._

"What happened to your arm," his partner suddenly asked. Tsuna looked up at him and then saw him eyeing at the bruise that stained his right arm. The boy mentally cursed and quickly pulled his sweater down to cover it, looking down from his counterpart not answering the question.

" _Tsuna,_ " the cold menacing voice came back, which had forced him to lift his head back up to greet the orange eyes that held some sort of fury. Tsunayoshi got up from the chair, placing his two hands onto the table and moved his face as closely as possible to meet his eyes.

They held anger and disgust. "Who did that to your arm?"

Tsuna had no choice but to say because he was shaking. At this point, he was scared of his partner. "It was those bullies again," he blurted out, his stare wanting nothing more than to rip them off of Tsunayoshi's. Tsuna felt the other brunet's grip on the table harden but he continued anyway. "One of them grabbed it roughly," he whimpered out, trying not to stutter between his words. "He was about to hit me but Gokudera-kun got him off of me and punched him. Then Yamamoto-kun scared the rest away. I-It doesn't hurt though."

He gazed down to down to see Tsunayoshi's hands ball into fists before he saw that he was reaching out to him.

And Tsuna couldn't help but flinch back at the attempt.

A flash of hurt clothed the other brunet's eyes before it went back to annoyance, with a scowl plastering his face. Going back to the same posture he portrayed when he came in here.

Regret showered all over Tsuna at the rejection he made, but he didn't show it.

So he dropped the bomb. "Do you still love me?"

He heard Tsunayoshi's teeth sucked in faintly, but there was no response after that.

Utter silence.

Tsuna's heart was breaking.

It wasn't fair.

It wasn't.

"I see," Tsuna croaked out, trying to blink away the tears that were threatening to fall again, but failed to do so. "I-I'll leave you alone then," he said, slowly getting up from his seat and turned, walking towards the door, his heart feeling heavy.

He couldn't stand properly. Think properly. See properly. Walk properly.

He reached to press the buzzer-

Only to have him be harshly pulled away from it.

Tsuna's eyes widened. _What—?_

His back was pinned against the wall and he winced at the slight pain. But that pain was gone when he felt a familiar soft pair of lips collide with his own. Tsuna snapped his eyes open to see Tsunayoshi hungrily claiming his lips, his hands pinning his arms from either side of his head. The honey-eyed brunet blushed and squeaked when the other pushed him harder into the wall, pressing their bodies together, a sign asking him to kiss back. Tsuna, still flustered by the situation, regained his ability to close his eyes and move his lips with the other teen relaxing into the contact.

Tsunayoshi still tasted like honey and cinnamon. His favourite.

He loosely slipped out of the other's grasp on his wrists to gently push the orange-eyed teen away. "Tsunayoshi," he murmured out breathlessly, their foreheads touching each other's.

Only to let Tsunayoshi have another chance to ravish his lips again, tongue immediately slipping into his mouth. The honey-eyed brunet felt the heat rise within his cheeks as he wrapped his arms around his partner's neck, eagerly pulling him closer. He felt hands slithering onto his waist, only to have them wrapped around it. Tongues were dancing in a loving manner, even causing Tsuna to moan as his counterpart had such an experienced tongue to tease him of all sorts. Small bites, licks and just knowing how to make someone easily intimidated by it, and that someone was Tsuna.

Not wanting this to go too far, Tsuna pulled away again, eyes fixating on something that wasn't the boy in front of him, his face still red from what had just happened.

"I do."

This made him look at the teen again, completely baffled.

Tsunayoshi laughed softly upon seeing his light's confusion before pulling away from the boy. "I still love you."

Oh...

 _Oh._

The timid brunet teared up again, failing to keep his emotions in tact and hugged his partner tightly until his knuckles turned white. Expecting this, the orange-eyed teen hugged him back, whispering soothing and calm words into the boy's ear, leaving comforting kisses on the side of his neck. He let him cry, sob and wail on his shoulder for as long as he wanted to. When it stopped, Tsuna pulled away from his shoulder rubbing his sore eye. "I-I have to go," he regrettably stuttered out, turning to leave.

However, Tsunayoshi grabbed his arm raising an eyebrow. "It hasn't even been an hour yet."

Tsuna turned his head around, smiling gently. "I'll come back tomorrow. My mom went through the process of letting you out by signing the forms the other day," he said, smiling even more through the dried tears as he saw the other's eyes widen. "You'll be out of here by tomorrow." He went up and kissed the brunet's cheek shyly before leaving it to linger. "I'll see you then." He turned away to press on the buzzer for the second time—.

"Let me kiss you again, please."

Tsuna stopped dead in his movements. He stared at the buzzer for a moment then dragged that stare towards his lover. Feeling the rush of heat blooming on his cheeks, he nodded.

Tsunayoshi went over and laced his arms around his waist like before, pressing into Tsuna's tantalising lips once again. "I'm sorry," he murmured through the kiss, showing how sorry he was through the kiss, showing how much he loved the honey-eyed brunet through the kiss.

"It's okay," he said, also showing his comfort and love towards his faithful partner through the heated kiss. "I forgive you."


	19. Sick

_This is so cheesy but I didn't want to leave you guys hanging. I promise the next one will be superb!_

 _Characters belong to Akira Amano._

* * *

19\. Sick

His phone buzzed viciously which made him look up from his paperwork. Putting the pen down, he didn't bother checking the ID of the person and answered it quickly.

"Hello?"

There was a familiar sound of faint ragged breathing and crying."Tsu-Tsunayoshi?"

His eyes widened and he stood up abruptly, not caring about the mess of the papers that scattered the floor. "...What's wrong?"

Tsuna, who sounded as if he was close to fainting said: "I-I can't stand or b-breathe p-properly," he managed to let out. "T-The flu has gotten w-worse—h-help!"

He heard the phone drop from the other end and he wasted no time running out the building.

...

He unlocked the door hastily and barged himself inside, shutting it behind him. Running up the stairs, he saw his partner on the floor, cheeks red and tears trailing across them as his eyes were shut. The teen quickly knelt down and picked him up, bridal style, and ran swiftly went into their bedroom to place Tsuna on the bed.

The sick teen's eyes opened just a little. "Tsunayoshi..."

"I'm here," he soothed him, brushing away his boyfriend's bangs as he placed a hand onto his forehead. He silently cursed at the shocking heat radiating from it and pulled the covers over him before going into the bathroom. He grabbed a towel and washed it with a mixture of hot and cold water, before walking over to his partner, gently placing it over his forehead.

"G-Gomen. I-I disturbed your time at work..." Tsuna trailed off weakly but in an apologetically manner.

"Don't worry about it, you're my priority now," the orange-eyed exclaimed smiling grabbing the other brunet's left hand, squeezing it. "Get some rest. I'll be here."

He smiled. "I-I love you."

"Mm...I love you too," Tsunayoshi replied, kissing his knuckles affectionally.


	20. Loving you I: Meeting

_This kinda popped into my head!_

 _Characters belong Akira Amano._

* * *

 _20\. Meeting_

Ah.

So this was the massive five star hotel in Japan everyone was talking about.

The 20 year old orange-eyed young man stepped inside with a black suitcase that matched his long blazer coat, dress shoes and trousers. In contrast to the white dress shirt underneath the blazer. He had a business meeting in Tokyo, something that he was dreading. He sighed inwardly and rolled his eyes. A long pointless ramble about how to save money for efficient use and how to make more of it. Don't get him wrong, he loved his job. But there were times where he just wasn't in the mood for it or the conversations would just completely drag on.

Tch, his boss was such a drag.

As he walked into the lobby of the hotel, he noticed that it was empty. Raising an eyebrow in confusion, he shrugged it off and went up towards the main desk, setting his suitcase down at the side of him. To distract himself while waiting for someone to check him in, he dug for his cellphone from his pocket and checked for any messages he had received during the long train ride to get here. He didn't want to deal with some of his annoying co-workers early in the morning.

 _You have received three new messages._

To his relief, they were messages from his co-workers that he had actually gotten along with. Smiling lightly, he placed his left arm up onto the desk while his right hand was tapping away on the keyboard, replying to the messages.

What the young man didn't notice that there was someone opposite him behind the desk.

"Sir?"

His orange eyes widened at the sudden voice and looked up from his phone to meet the eyes of the owner. If it was possible, they widened considerably more.

A... _lookalike?_

There was no mistake. The young male had exactly the same type and colour hair as his, same creamy skin too. The only differences he could point out were his big brown innocent eyes and he had more of a baby face than an adult's face. He was wearing the usual uniform you would see when working in a luxury. A plain black dress shirt with white thin stripes going down across it, a grey waist coat matched with a grey tie. He couldn't see what he was wearing in the bottom because of the desk being in the way, but he was pretty sure it was just regular dress pants and shoes.

Noticing that he was analysing the man, he cleared his throat immediately, a light blush appearing onto his cheeks.

"Ah sorry for the wait," the young man behind the desk said, sheepishly scratching the back of his head. "Our manager is away today so we've had to take turns filling in for him."

"No," he replied a few moments later, shocked at how soft his own voice sounded. "It's fine."

The other smiled again, glancing at the computer whilst holding the mouse. "Welcome to The Hotel of Shibuya! How many nights do you plan to stay for?"

"About a week," he said, putting his phone away still staring at him. Nodding, the other started to type away the information onto the computer before handing him a card.

"Here's the card to unlock your room door."

"Thanks," the orange-eyed male said, reaching to accept the card. Their fingers brushed against each other which again, left him a little more wide-eyed than he should be. He looked to see the male pull his hand away and was surprised to see him blushing.

His lips quirked. So he was the easily flustered type, huh? _One point._

"N-No problem," he timidly said, plastering a nervous smile onto his lips. "Someone will be here shortly to escort you to your room."

He nodded, grabbing his suitcase to make his way to the waiting centre. However, he came to a stop and glanced sideways towards the other brunet.

"Hm?" The brown-eyed noticed this. "Is there something wrong, sir?"

What the brown-eyed brunet didn't expect was the feeling of warm lips pressing onto his knuckles as the other held his hand gently, before letting go swiftly. The solid red blush heavily dusted his cheeks again as he slowly back his hand away, eyes glistening in shock.

The other smirked before sliding a small piece of paper across the desk. "My number. We should meet again," he said, stealing a quick glance at the name tag sewed onto the man's shirt.

 _Sawada Tsunayoshi._

He smiled. "Name's Sawada Kototsunayoshi. Hope you consider, _Tsuna_ ," Tsunayoshi said smoothly with a slight tease, chuckling at the now red faced Tsuna. He then walked away, ignoring the pumping of his heart.

Oh yeah, they're _definitely_ going to meet again.

.

.

.

 _To be continued..._


	21. Loving you II: Progress

_The sequel to '20. Meeting'._

 _Sorry it took so long. I hope you all enjoy it!_

 _Characters belong to Akira Amano._

* * *

 _21\. Progress_

"You didn't call the other day. And quite frankly, I'm a little hurt."

Tsuna jolted at the sudden deep voice behind him and stumbled across the counter with two piles of folders, before they slipped out of his hands causing him to lose focus and almost trip. However, he felt strong arms holding his own to prevent him from colliding with the floor.

The familiar voice chuckled. "Careful now."

Tsuna's eyes snapped open and he quickly pulled away from the person's hold. "I'm sorr—"

His sentence was cut short as he stared upon the person in front of him. Those familiar orange eyes looking back at his own brown ones. _"Y-You!"_ he squeaked out, blushing at his clumsiness.

The other simply nodded putting on a genuine smile. He then bent down, picking up the two heavy binders then giving them to Tsuna.

"A-Ah!" Tsuna quickly grabbed them off of him. "T-Thank you, Sir..."

The man waved him off. "It's no problem and call me," he leaned into Tsuna's face. " _Tsunayoshi_ ," before pulling back. Tsuna stared at him, turning red again and this amused Tsunayoshi even more.

"Is your shift over yet?" Tsunayoshi then asked, glancing around sideways presuming that Tsuna was the last person to take it since there wasn't a lot of people around, eventually concluding that they were sent to their rooms.

"Yeah..." Tsuna answered with confusion whilst putting the folders away. "W-Why do you ask?"

The orange-eyed smiled. "There's a really good cafe place just a few blocks away."

Tsuna's eyed widened. "A-Are you asking me on—"

"A date?" Tsunayoshi cut him off. "Well, I wouldn't mind calling it that."

—

"How was your business meeting, Tsunayoshi-kun?" Tsuna asked whilst stirring the cream in his mocha.

The two lookalikes were at the cafe Tsunayoshi insisted in going to. Because of it being quite late, there wasn't anyone in the place but the two. That was when Tsuna learned that his occupant had actually _owned_ the cafe company which was no surprise to him since the other was a rich businessmen.

"The usual boring long speeches," Tsunayoshi replied rolling his eyes, taking a sip from his latte.

"Oh." Tsuna was surprised by his response. "Do you not like your job?"

Tsunayoshi put his cup down and shook his head. "That's not it. Just from time to time, it can drag on a lot."

"Mm," the honey-eyed brunet said, plastering a sweet smile of understanding.

The other returned it back. "What about you?"

"E-Eh?"

Tsunayoshi smiled softly again. "Your job. Do you like it? It must be nice working there."

"Ah," Tsuna let out meekly, scratching the back of his head. "The hotel was owned by my great grandfather so it's just a passing really." He gazed down. "I really do like working there but it can get a bit lonely at times. My friends have gone off to University so it's rare to see them nowadays. But all of us do stay in contact frequently."

"That's good," the other brunet said, reaching out for Tsuna's hand and grabbed it. Tsuna blinked before he felt hot again. "So you need company?"

"C-Come again?"

"I'm saying do you need company," Tsunayoshi laughed out, looking at their hands. "I could come by the hotel to give you some."

Tsuna gulped, flustered by the contact and the offer. "Why?"

The other man looked upon him. "Hm?"

"We've only just met and...you gave me your number, you've taken me here and...you're asking me this," the honey-eyed brunet let softly, seeing Tsunayoshi's eyes widening slightly. "Why?"

Tsunayoshi didn't answer immediately as he pulled away, leaning into the left of his palm. He grinned handsomely. "You interest me."

Tsuna felt himself freeze, the heat still painting his face. "W-What?"

"You interest me... _a lot,_ " Tsunayoshi said calmly, admiring his cute date in front of him. "I'd like to get to know you better, Tsuna." He then gently grabbed his hand to kiss it again, just like the other day.

Tsuna narrowed his eyes pleasantly as he shivered inwardly at the warmth of the kiss. "Tsunayoshi-kun..."

"Don't worry, we'll take it slow," Tsunayoshi softly muttered, caressing the other's cheek. "I'm not gonna do anything that will make you uncomfortable."

"I-I know...but I," Tsuna stuttered, biting his quivering lip.

And this time, a tear fell out from his eye. And then another one from his other eye. It wasn't until they watered down against his cheeks simultaneously. Tsuna let his bangs cover them and he sniffed as he tried to wipe them away with the back of both of his hands.

What if it happened all over again?

Falling in love, dating and then getting your heart shattered into pieces because they got bored of you. Lost interest in you. Left you for another person?

He's had it before.

 _"This won't work between us anymore."_

And he didn't want to go through it ever again.

 _"It's over."_

Because wasn't it all just _pointless?_

"Tsuna."

The honey-eyed brunet blinked away from his thoughts and looked up to see the other getting up from his chair, motioning for him to do the same as well. Not really getting as to why, he obeyed letting out another sniff in the process.

He was then suddenly pulled and slammed gently onto the wall. Tsuna stared at Tsunayoshi wide-eyed, confusion on his sudden change of behaviour. The young man was suddenly put back to reality as he realised how close their faces were, noses just barely brushing.

"I won't do anything that will hurt you," Tsunayoshi started out before chuckling lowly. " _Hell_ , I can't even imagine myself _hurting_ you." He then lifted his head up, his bangs covering his orange orbs in a memorising manner. "I've never felt this way for anyone before. You're different. You captivated me as soon as I laid my eyes on you." He caressed his cheek again. "I know you've probably had some troubles in the past so I want to cover them up, overshadow them and make you forget them." He then brushed their noses lovingly. "I won't be like them. Your heart will belong to me for as long as you want. It won't shatter. Because I won't leave you or reject you. So please," he breathed out, inching towards the other's lips. "Please, give me a chance."

And then that's when boldly Tsuna closed the itching gap between them, swinging his arms around Tsunayoshi's neck, crying and desperately pulling him down to deepen the kiss. Tsunayoshi smiled into the kiss before slithering his hands down to greet Tsuna's waist, wrapping his arms around it. He closed his and moved his lips in sync with the other's, trying to get more of his words across through it.

Tsuna pulled away, still crying, holding Tsunayoshi's face with both of his hands. "D-Do you promise?"

He just nodded leaning into the brunet's forehead.

"Please don't leave me," Tsuna sobbed out, shaking his head. "I don't want you to leave me."

Tsunayoshi pressed his lips onto his again. "I won't," he murmured against Tsuna's luscious lips. "I swear I won't."

.

.

.

* * *

 _This may need a part 3. Tell me what you think of this one and I will most likely do a last continuation of this! :)_


	22. Loving you III: Letting it out

_Sorry for the delay!_

 _Continuation from "Progress."_

 _Characters belong to Akira Amano._

* * *

 _22\. Letting it out_

"Favourite film?"

"I-I have a lot, but I do like super hero films!"

"Good taste. Favourite type of video games?"

"As long as they're fun, I don't really mind. But my favourite genres would definitely be role-playing and fighting games."

"Oh wow," Tsunayoshi let out, surprised. "Those are my favourite too."

Tsuna beamed. "R-Really?!"

The other male chuckled at his reaction and nodded. "Back in Shinjuku, my video game collection mostly consists of them."

"I-I should show you my collection sometime!"

"Mhm, that would be nice."

After the emotional event that happened last night, the brunet couple decided to hang out together in Tsunayoshi's suite the next day. Since it was a day off for the both of them from work and Tsunayoshi felt that this was the perfect opportunity to get to know Tsuna better. It turned out that the two had common interests other than just looking alike. Both had the same favourite colour, which was orange. Had the same favourite dish, which was katsudon. And even read the same type of comic books.

Tsuna was basically a godsend to Tsunayoshi. An adorable one at that.

"When's your birthday, Tsuna?" he asked suddenly.

The honey-eyed boy looked up at the question before smiling. "I-It's actually next week on the 14th. I'm going to be nineteen."

"Aw," the other gushed, playfully pinching Tsuna's cheeks. "You're still a teen!"

"H-Huh," he confusingly let out, gently pushing away Tsunayoshi's hands from his face. "What do you mean? How old—".

"Twenty," the man interjected, enjoying the shocked expression drawing into his occupant's face. "Twenty One in two months."

"E-EH?" The teen blushed, eyes widening as he nearly stumbled back further into the bed. "Y-You're practically an adult!"

"Well, what age do you expect from a typical businessman, hm?"

The innocent brunet shook his head in embarrassment. "I-It's normal..."

A laugh escaped from Tsunayoshi's mouth. "I'll take you somewhere for your birthday next week," he then said, playfully ruffling Tsuna's hair.

"What? No, y-you don't have to!" The timid brunet waved his hands around frantically. "There's no need for that!"

"Oh?" He leaned into Tsuna's forehead. "But I want to," he said planting a kiss onto the blushing other.

"B-But!"

"Too late, already thought of a place to go to," he cheered pulling away, getting off the bed. "I'm gonna go ring my boss and have him let me get the day off."

"O-Okay," the other stuttered out and nodded as Tsunayoshi walked out the room, dialing the number into his phone.

Once the older man was out of sight, Tsuna sighed and leaned his back against the headboard of the bed with his knees tucked into his chest, resting his head on them.

He was so nervous! Most of his sentences were spluttered and his answers were just downright cheesy and stupid! Oh and he did not even want to start on the stuttering. That was a old die-hard habit that was impossible to break. He was annoyed that he couldn't get out an answer that was stutter-free. And being completely honest with himself, he was stuttering more than usual.

How...how did a handsome looking man like Tsunayoshi be interested in a dork like him?

It really was questionable.

He had hoped...this relationship won't end up like that one.

Big mistake.

 _"Let's end this."_

Oh no. Please no. The memories. Don't come back, don't come back!

He didn't want his mind to be filled with them again!

 _"You're pathetic."_

Too late. They were already intoxicating him again.

He remembered. He remembered that dreadful day crystal clear.

And it was terrible that he did.

He didn't want to. Yet he did.

 _"I can't believe I actually wasted my time with you."_

Tears started to well up in his eyes.

Those words hurt him so much. They made him feel so weak, so _useless_.

He lifted his head up and stared towards the wall, with his soaking face. Falling in love was reckless. He knew that.

He knew that from his first experience.

He wanted to forget it all. Forget it all so it doesn't depress him over and over again.

Because he tried so hard to be the perfect lover.

But it was impossible.

He then started to shake uncontrollably.

Crap. He was hyperventilating again. The tears were falling endlessly and his cheeks began to turn red. His breaths were ragged and he found it difficult to return to his normal breathing pace. He tried to take deep breaths but they came out all jittery and his lips were trembling vigorously.

Tsuna could only think of one thing. "Tsu-Tsu," he struggled to let out as he felt his heart quicken in pace. "Tsu-Tsunayoshi!" he tried louder this time, clenching at his chest and whimpering at the painful beating. However, he still never came. Tsuna closed his eyes and gritted his teeth, taking another few ragged breaths before yelling out:

"TSUNAYOSHI!"

In a flash, Tsunayoshi barged himself into the room, his phone instantly sliding down out of his hand as his eyes widened at the crying teen. Tsuna hiccuped through his tears while gingerly lifting his arms up, indicating that he wanted the man to hug him for comfort. Like a child wanting a hug from his mother. Tsunayoshi stared at the sight and wasted no time as he rushed towards the bed and lifted the boy up onto his lap, having him straddle his waist as he did so. Tsuna tightly wrapped his arms around the other's neck and squeezed his eyes shut into the brunet's shoulder, sobbing softly.

"I'm here," Tsunayoshi said soothingly, stroking Tsuna's hair from behind. He felt himself grieving as the other was shaking in a scared manner. "I'm right here."

"It hurts," Tsuna mumbled, whimpering within his hiccups. "I-It really hurts."

"Mm, I know..." the orange-eyed man trailed off softly, instantly catching on as to what he was talking about. "Try to relax for me, okay?"

"He left me," the other suddenly muttered out. Tsunayoshi's eyes widened before waiting for him to continue. "He left me because he found someone else and instantly got bored of me." Tsuna finally lifted his head up, his beautiful honey coloured eyes all puffed up. "He even said—." He paused before taking inhaling shakily. "—that he never loved me." The teen brunet gritted his teeth. "He wasn't patient with me. He told me that I was weak and pathetic. I was inexperienced of love, so I just blinded myself within him without knowing what he was going to do with me." He sobbed afterwards. "I...I really tried my best to be the perfect lover I could to him, but he just never appreciated my effort. So he just stepped out of the door, never to be seen again."

Tsunayoshi was about to say something but Tsuna had beaten him to it.

"Love," he croaked out, resting his head into the man's neck. "I've always been afraid of it. Aside from friends and family, I've been antisocial towards people because of it." Tsuna started to fiddle with the collar of Tsunayoshi's shirt. "I swore upon myself after that, I would never fall in love again. Because I never saw the point of it."

The honey-eyed brunet halted before taking another shaky breath. "B-But then I met you...a-and—."

His sentence was instantly swallowed down after a soft pair of lips pressed onto his own. Tsuna squeaked and blinked away his tears trying to process what was happening.

Oh.

Tsunayoshi-kun was kissing him.

However before Tsuna was about to kiss back, Tsunayoshi pulled away and leaned against his forehead. "Calm down," he simply said.

But the tears wouldn't stop falling from Tsuna's eyes. "B-But—."

Again, he felt the same pair of lips ravishingly capturing his. Tsuna bluntly just stared for a moment until he felt the other man gently pushing him down the bed, moving his lips along his with more freedom and dominance. Slowly staring at Tsunayoshi, Tsuna relaxed under the touch and closed his eyes, kissing him back as he wrapped his arms around his neck yet again, pulling him in deeper. He squeezed his pale thighs against Tsunayoshi's waist, moaning quietly when the orange-eyed man sneakily slid his warm tongue into his mouth.

"Tsunayoshi—," he gasped out as the man's tongue was doing the work. "—kun." He squeezed his thighs tighter, making the other mutter a pleasant groan as the man consciously ran down a hand across the brunet's bare leg, holding it against him.

Tsuna slowly blissfully opened his eyes and placed his hands onto Tsunayoshi's chest, pushing him away softly as he caught a few breaths. He blushed under the other's intense stare as his orange orbs shimmered in lust.

Oh god, those eyes were _hungry_.

Tsunayoshi wasted no time and dived into the teen's tantalising neck. Kissing, nipping, slithering his tongue around in circular motions. Tsuna winced but found the action pleasurable enough for him to tangle his fingers in Tsunayoshi's hair, gripping it slightly as he felt his teeth biting into part of the area. He winced again, closing one eye as he gritted teeth from the new pain he felt giving out but tried not to pay any attention to it as the other suckled on it some more, before stopping and licking it over in delight in which Tsuna felt himself shiver to.

Tsunayoshi pulled away and sat up along with the other, smirking in satisfaction at the fresh new love bite he had just crafted onto the teen's pale neck. Tsuna obediently poked at it but jumped as a sharp pain had risen behind his back.

"It'll go away," Tsunayoshi laughed out as the timid brunet stared at him in embarrassment. The twenty-year old's eyes then narrowed softly. "It's just a way of showing that you're mine now."

If the situation couldn't get embarrassing enough, it was now. All Tsuna wanted to do was hide under the covers and not meet his gaze, but he just sat there, clumsily flustered.

"Thank you for telling me about your past relationship," he suddenly then said, reaching towards Tsuna's hand and grabbed it. "You didn't deserve any of that. And just knowing how much it had an impact on your way of thinking things about love...breaks my heart." He dragged his orange eyes to locked into Tsuna's innocent brown ones. "That's why I wanted you to be mine. So I could teach you that love can have its positives. Love can be enjoyable. Love can be precious." He gripped his hand tighter and continued on. "I swear on every damn grave planted on this earth, that I'll cherish you and my memories with you. I'll look after you and love you until you're sick of me. You're one of a kind, Tsuna. So don't you _dare_ think," his eyes gleamed intensely in determination which only made Tsuna want to cry harder, "—that I'm going to let you go so easily, like he did. Because I won't. Because...you're mine."

And that's when Tsuna threw himself onto Tsunayoshi, wailing quietly again, burying his face to tear stain his shirt again.

Tsunayoshi chuckled. "You're such a cry baby," he gently teased, lifting up the teen's head to wipe off the tears staining his beautiful cheeks. "But it _is_ a cute sight."

"Thank you," Tsuna squeaked out, sniffing through a smile as he rubbed one eye. "Thank you so much. You don't know how much those words mean to me."

"Mmm," Tsunayoshi hummed, grinning lovingly while caressing his _boyfriend's_ cheek. "Get some sleep, Tsuna. You need it."

The teen nodded and fell his head back onto the pillow, wiping away the excess tears before taking one last sniff. The other threw the blankets over, laying next to him.

"I convinced my boss to let me have the day off on your birthday. And he was all like, "What? Have you finally found someone to get into your pants?"

Tsuna had burst out laughing.

.

.

.

They still had a long way to go.

But as long as they had each other, nothing could go wrong.

And Tsunayoshi would make sure to be there for his lover every step of the way.

* * *

 _Such a cheesy ending, and I wanted to cry at how bad this all this. But I hope you all enjoyed it somewhat! xD_

 _Until weeks pass, see ya!_


	23. Ravishing Flirt

_Will be working on requests and the fourth continuation of 'Meeting' soon. This was in my doc manager for a while and I completely forgot about it! xD_

 _Characters belong to Akira Amano._

* * *

 _23\. Ravishing Flirt_

Tsuna stared at his digital clock that rested on his small desk in a tired manner.

It was getting midnight.

And he had to study for his finals which were the next day.

The day he dreaded.

The dark circles were faintly starting to form under his eyes but he thought nothing of it and intensely looked at his revision notes, trying to process everything into his head. But with how late it was, it was barely impossible to do so. He was even lucky for his classes to start in the afternoon so he could at least get a few hours of sleep in the morning.

However, he absolutely did not want to waste this chance of studying for the last time. So he was forcing himself to stay awake for another hour or maybe two.

Or three.

Somebody save him from this misery.

At least he felt himself be determined. Yes, Tsuna was very determined to get this passing grade he wanted before it would be too late. He had worked very hard for it and he was hoping that all the late night studying that he's been doing for the past few months would pay off in the end.

A deep soft laugh startled him when he heard the room door open.

In came through his roommate, Sawada Kototsunayoshi.

The name was a mouth full to say the least. And it was so awkward knowing that the both of them had the same surname and kind of the same first name if you excluded the 'Koto' part of it. And oh, they even looked like each other with the brown hair, pale creamy skin and such. But with Tsunayoshi—yes Tsuna liked to call him that to avoid saying that mouthful of a first name, his eyes were a narrow mesmerising orange colour while Tsuna's were brown and wide. Childlike, his friends liked to call it and tease him about it.

"Ah yes," Tsunayoshi laughed out again as he was talking to somebody on the phone. Probably talking to one of his close friends. "Right...yeah I got it. I gotta hang up now, I'll see you later, bye." With that, the call ended and Tsunayoshi lazily threw his phone onto his bed. He wasted no time tugging the end of his shirt before throwing it over his head until his chest was completely bare. Tsuna had acknowledged that he must've had a long day, judging from his face.

But he was desperate because there was no way he was going to be able to keep this up.

He needed someone to help him.

Even though he and Tsunayoshi barely ever spoke to each other ever since Tsuna moved into the dorm, he couldn't back down on this opportunity. He knew that the older man was well smart enough to help him but he was too nervous to even say a word. The last time they even had a conversation was two months ago! And that was when he moved into this dorm because he was switched with someone else!

Before he even knew it though, the words had slipped out.

"Tsu-Tsunayoshi-kun, c-could you help me please?"

And right there and then, he wanted to physically slap himself across the face for not stopping his mouth when he had to.

He was met with silence for a few seconds.

Before those orange narrow pupils connected with his big brown innocent ones, staring at him a little wide eyed than usual.

"Sure..." the older student trailed off a little, silently accepting the name he had called him, Tsuna presumed. "What do you need help with?" Tsunayoshi asked calmly, his deep voice making Tsuna feel more like a tiny ant asking a giant for some company.

Tsuna blushed, placing his hands onto his lap. "I...I need help studying." He averted his gaze at the clock which read '0:00AM' then back at the other. "My finals are later in the afternoon. And I-I can't concentrate due to the lack of sleep I've been getting. I need some guidance or something because I really want to pass this."

Noticing that he may have said a little too much, Tsuna winced inwardly at his desperation in embarrassment but he didn't dare to let it show.

Tsunayoshi stared at the brunet with a perfectly arched eye brow raised, before he slipped himself into a black hoodie, the zipper being free which exposed his perfectly toned chest under the loose black shirt he was wearing. "What does the test focus on?" he asked, walking over to Tsuna's desk, grabbing a chair on the way before sitting down next to him.

"L-Literature..." Tsuna let out, relieved and shocked that Tsunayoshi ever so simply decided to fulfil his request.

"Your friends," Tsunayoshi started his gaze capturing his own. "They call you Tsuna. Is that right?"

Tsuna nodded.

The other smiled. "Gokudera Hayato is in my history class. He really is a loyal friend to you, isn't he?"

Tsuna nodded the second time. "H-Him and Yamamoto," he then added turning his head around to look at his notes.

This was so awkward.

"Literature is no problem for me," Tsunayoshi said, reaching for the blank coloured cards. "I'm guessing you're having trouble remembering what some of the words mean?"

"It's mostly the difficult ones," Tsuna said, sighing while looking at the words on his sheet. Tsunayoshi leaned over to look at them as well before pulling back.

"Making cards would be the best strategy at this point," the orange-eyed student said glancing at the clock. "It won't take too long, don't worry." He gave Tsuna a reassuring smile in which he clumsily blushed over at.

And Tsunayoshi did not miss that sight.

"R-Right," the timid brunet stuttered, smiling back nervously as the elder grabbed a pen from the holder.

"We'll start off with the easier words leading up towards the harder ones," Tsunayoshi explained fetching his reading glasses from his pocket and putting them on. "Let's see..." He wrote down a word on a card from what he saw on Tsuna's worksheet. "Ravishing."

"Ravishing?" Tsuna questioned, his eyes glistening in panic as he hadn't revised for that word.

Seeing this, Tsunayoshi gave him a clue. "I usually hear the girls talk about me using it."

"I-Isn't that the type of word you'd use to f-flirt with someone?" Tsuna questioned the other again, immediately getting where he was going with it. The heat on his cheeks did not fade the slightest.

It was something that Tsunayoshi found so endearing to see, he found out. "Do you want another example?"

Tsuna just looked at him.

"Tsuna," he breathed out deeply as he leaned closer to the brunet's lips. "Your lips look so... _ravishing._ " He whistled lowly against them before pulling back.

If it were even possible, Tsuna had turned redder than ever before. His heart started to pound uncontrollably as he leaned back. "I-I think I get the p-point..." What on earth was that for?

"Good," Tsunayoshi said but then smirked. Which looked...mischievous? "Because I meant it."

And yikes.

He didn't see that one coming.

And why wasn't he prepared for this?

Because he didn't know Tsunayoshi was the type to naturally flirt, that's why!

Obviously flustered by the comment, Tsuna looked away at his revision notes. "N-Next one please..."

The poor teen already knew that this was _so_ going to be bad for his health.

—

"You're ravishingly cute, Tsuna."

"E-Eh?! And p-please stop kissing down my neck! Your class starts in five min—wah Tsunayoshi-kun!"


	24. Loving you IV: Birthday Part I

_Characters belong to Akira Amano._

* * *

 _Birthday Part I._

The sun seeped through the red curtains, directly shining across at Tsuna who had struggled to keep his eyes shut because of it. He winced softly before slowly opening his eyes, whimpering at the brightness before rubbing them with the both of his hands. He sat up and took note of his surroundings and smiled.

He was in Tsunayoshi's bedroom.

The man had asked him to take a week's break from working at the hotel and come to Shinjuku. Tsuna was hesitant at first because it was a sudden request. However, Tsunayoshi assured him that it would be okay as he even spoke to the hotel manager about it, who happily agreed seeing he said that Tsuna was a hard worker at the hotel and a break would be needed for him. While Tsuna tried to protest about it towards Tsunayoshi, the other had cut him off with a kiss which absolutely shut the words down.

Clutching the bedsheets, his eyes softened as he blushed at the memory.

The door creaked before opening fully. The brunet looked up to see his lover with a tray, with what appeared to be breakfast, with the most gorgeous smile plastered onto his lips. "Hey."

"Ohayo," Tsuna greeted him with a tired smile as Tsunayoshi walked over to him. Tsuna removed the covers off of himself, swinging his legs over to the edge of the bed with his feet dangling down. The sudden cold air hit his bare legs and he shivered quietly, tightening his hold onto the sleeved white shirt he had on.

Tsunayoshi had set down the tray on a small table that was next to the bed before kneeling down to Tsuna.

"Happy Birthday," he said with a low whisper, smiling gently leaning in to connect their lips together.

Mhm. It was his birthday.

Tsuna kissed back slowly but happily, still tired and groggy from his sleep. "Thank you," he murmured through the kiss, wrapping his arms around the man's neck. As always, their lips moved gracefully in sync. Tsuna was still a little clumsy at responding to the other's kisses, but Tsunayoshi didn't seem to mind that. Tsuna pulled away slightly out of breath. "Tsunayoshi-kun, y-you don't have to take me out. I don't mind staying here."

"Nuh uh," Tsunayoshi sang before he stood up and Tsuna mentally cried, wanting the warmth that his lover naturally radiated to come back. "Like I said, I want to make this day special." He went to grab the tray and then placed it beside Tsuna. "Eat up and oh—". He walked up to the closet that was near and pulled out an outfit from the rack. "I thought the shirt and pants would suit you so I bought it," he said with a grin as he saw the teen's eyes widen.

"Y-You shouldn't have!" Tsuna spluttered and he snatched the item away from Tsunayoshi. The tag peaked out from the collar of the shirt and Tsuna's eyes couldn't widen enough. "Y-You got this from that expensive mall in Shibuya?! Tsu-Tsunayoshi-kun!" He couldn't help but grit his teeth in annoyance, but with the baby face he had, it was impossible to think and even see that.

Tsunayoshi casually laughed and shrugged, not seeing that the price was even a big deal. "You're forgetting that I work in a rich business company," he said and leaned down to lift Tsuna's chin up with one hand. "And this isn't even the start of it. There's plenty more." He closed his eyes and leaned in for another kiss but two hands were pressed upon his lips instead. Tsunayoshi opened his eyes to see a pouting teen.

"Tsunayoshi-kun, trying to distract me with a kiss won't work," he whined adorably, still pouting as he pulled his hands away to avert his eyes onto the clothes.

Tsunayoshi laughed again. "Okay, I'm sorry," he said with a bit of sincerity and pecked the other's lips before pulling away. "But hey, at least these clothes will make you look less feminine." He grinned once again enjoying the mortified look on his boyfriend's face.

"E-Excuse me?!" Tsuna stuttered out, quickly trying to process the words that had just been said. "I-I'm not feminine!"

"Mmm but your thighs don't say that," Tsunayoshi added, trailing his flashy orange eyes down the beautiful creamy sight, licking his lips in delight.

Another heavy layer of red bloomed across Tsuna's cheeks as he grabbed a nearby pillow and shoved it across his partner's face.

* * *

 _I decided to call this series "Loving you" just to differentiate it with all the other drabbles and so none of you get confused!_

 _I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and the next will soley focus on their date for Tsuna's birthday! University has started so please bare with me if I don't update for a while! I won't abandon this, ever! :D_

 _Until weeks pass, see ya!_


	25. Warmth

_Characters belong to Akira Amano._

* * *

 _25\. Warmth_

"The temperature is now below the degrees of minus forty-three—".

"W-Wah, it's cold!" Tsuna exasperated and turned the TV off, shivering violently as he rubbed his shoulders up and down quickly. He dipped his mouth into his red scarf and blew warmth into his hands.

He turned his head to his lover where he sat there with his glasses on reading a book, the cold not bothering him the slightest it seemed. Tsuna looks helplessly at the man for a moment before suddenly touching the other's hand.

Oh. It was hot.

He crawled over him before straddling his thighs around his waist whilst wrapping his arms around his neck. Tsunayoshi blinked away from his book and sent a wondering look to Tsuna.

"Y-You're warm," Tsuna let out, squeaking when the cold air had hit him once more. He buried his head into his partner's neck, squeezing his eyes shut as he continued to shiver.

Tsunayoshi bookmarked a page and then slid the item across the coffee table. "Do you have a low body temperature or something?" he asked, wrapping his arms around the boy.

Tsuna lifted his head up and looked at his lover as if he had two heads. "T-The cold doesn't bother you the slightest?!"

The other shrugged and smiled, tugging on the red scarf. "It doesn't."

Silence.

The brunet noticed the action and blushed. "Do you want to...?"

This time, Tsunayoshi pulled the scarf off of him before placing a warm kiss onto Tsuna's neck. "Yeah..."

—

"You're worn out I see."

Tsuna fell onto his back letting out a few breaths, before looking at Tsunayoshi with tired eyes, the flesh on his cheeks not fading away the slightest. "Y-You were a meanie..."

The man smirked. "Hey, at least you're not cold anymore."

* * *

 _This was sort of a filler chapter. Requests and the fifth part to "Loving you" are still in development! Please don't kill me! University is tough. xD_


	26. Bazooka mess

_Characters belong to Akira Amano._

* * *

 _26\. Bazooka mess._

"So," Tsunayoshi started rather awkwardly, levelling his eyes down to the small infant sitting on his lap. "How did this...exactly happen?"

"I don't know!" the infant squeaked frantically, waving his hands around in panic. "The ten-year bazooka made this whole mess!"

The other raised an eyebrow. "And may I ask why you were even near that thing?"

"W-Well," the small figure scratched his head from behind. "While I was cleaning up the closet I kinda...just saw it." He stopped for a moment before looking down sheepishly. "I wanted to see if it still worked and...yeah you know where it went from there."

Tsunayoshi sighed and shook his head. "You're such an idiot sometimes," he bluntly pointed out.

"H-Hey!" Tsuna squeaked crossing his arms, pouting. "It was a mistake!"

Tsunayoshi rolled his eyes. "A stupid mistake."

The two started to bicker amongst each other until they realised the situation wasn't going anywhere.

"I'm going to call up Reborn and see if he knows a solution or something," Tsunayoshi stated, standing up to sit Tsuna down onto the couch. He glared at the infant. "You better not move from that spot."

Tsuna nodded nervously as the other went off to another room. The brunet pouted again, falling onto his stomach with a huff.

"Uwaa, he's a meanie!" Tsuna whined burying his face onto the couch pillow.

Maybe being a baby again wasn't so bad. It meant that there wouldn't be a lot of priorities for him to handle for a long while, which Tsuna would be very thankful for. People could do things for him instead of the other way around! Yes, that would be great!

...

Oh but wouldn't that mean re-doing school again?

...Yeah, no. Scratch _THAT._

He NEEDED to turn back to his teen self right now! Those due papers for college weren't just going to sit there unfinished!

And he was so not going to embarrass himself in front of the others about this. Letting Tsunayoshi and Reborn know was embarrassing enough!

Tsunayoshi came back into the living room with the house phone on his ear. "Right...So this happened before? Oh...okay I see. Thanks, bye Reborn." He ended the call and placed the phone onto the coffee table. "This happened with Gokudera before, right?"

Tsuna blinked at him before the memory of Gokudera turning into a baby played out. He instantly cringed at the thought. "Y-Yeah it did."

"Reborn said it'll only last a few days," the other said in a calm tone.

"A few days?!" Tsuna burst out in shock, tumbling off of the couch and onto the floor. "B-But I have papers due on Monday!" He tried to waddle over to his partner but ended up landing onto his stomach halfway. "Oof!"

Tsunayoshi stared at the infant in amusement before he made his way to pick him up.

"T-That hurt..." Tsuna whimpered, sobbing at the small bruise which stained his nose.

Tsunayoshi laughed softly and let the younger rest his head on his chest. "You're honestly the most adorable thing in the world, baby or not. Staying mad at you is impossible." He lifted Tsuna's head up and kissed the bruised part of his nose. Tsuna squeezed his face at the action before yawning.

"Me wanna sleep..." Tsuna trailed off leaning his head onto Tsunayoshi's chest again, eyes droopy.

"Yeah, so do I. We'll get some rest and hopefully you turn back to normal sooner than expected," Tsunayoshi explained, patting the brunet's back. "Though, you will suffer a little punishment from me," he slyly added in.

That made Tsuna quickly lift his head up and use his little chubby hand to whack Tsunayoshi in the head.

"It's inappropriate to comment stuff like that in front of a baby!"

* * *

 _Request completed, thank you to the person who has waited for this! I'm sorry for the delay and I'm really sorry if this request wasn't what you were expecting. I had a little trouble making this one for some reason. Nevertheless, I hope you enjoyed it! :)_


	27. Loving you IV: Birthday Part II

_Characters belong to Akira Amano except for my OC._

* * *

 _27\. Birthday Part II._

When Tsuna got out of the bathroom all dressed, he came back to see his phone violently vibrating on the bed. He quickly walked towards it and was overwhelmed at the amount of messages he had.

 _"HAPPY BIRTHDAY JUUDAIME!" - Gokudera_

 _"Happy Birthday Tsuna!" - Yamamoto_

 _"Happy Birthday Tsuna-kun! Haru and I wish you the best!" - Kyoko-chan_

 _"Happy Birthday, Tsu-kun! Your father and I hope you're doing well and we apologise that we can't spend it together with you this time! When we come back, we will definitely make it up to you! I love you!" - Mom_

 _"Happy Birthday, Dame-Tsuna. We've all sent you something and it should be arriving next week. Don't do any other wacky stuff and make sure you're up to date with your studies. Enjoy your day."_

Tsuna smiled brightly at the messages before quickly replying back to them with 'thank you's' and a ton of emojis. He had noticed after when replying back to Reborn's message that it wasn't finished as he scrolled down.

 _"P.S enjoy your new boy-toy. ;)"_

The teen's face felt hot by the second that he was sure he was a human tomato by now. H-How did he know about his new relationship with Tsunayoshi?! But then again, it was Reborn and that old guy had his weird ways in finding new information.

Shaking his head, he pocketed his phone and got up from the bed and made his way down the hall of Tsunayoshi's house. He found the man standing in front of the mirror adjusting the collar of his black shirt and played with his hair a little. Tsuna quietly stared at him in awe, a tint of red dusting his cheeks.

"Do I have that much of an affect on you?" Tsunayoshi asked, laughing as he caught his stare through the mirror. He averted his eyes towards the teen and pulled him into his chest.

Tsuna steadied himself by planting his hands onto the other's shoulders. "Y-You look really good in that shirt," he confessed as he squeezed his shoulders in hesitation.

Tsunayoshi leaned in so that their foreheads touched. "Thank you," he said in a hushed tone. Tsuna bit his bottom lip shyly and closed the gap between their lips.

Unfortunately, it was cut short as Tsuna's phone vibrated again making the both of them pull away.

"W-Wah, g-gomen!" Tsuna frantically apologised, fishing for his phone.

Tsunayoshi waved him off and smiled. He pulled away and went back to looking into the mirror.

Tsuna unlocked his phone and his eyes widened as an unknown number sent him a text message.

 _"Happy Birthday, my dearest Tsuna. Hope we meet again soon~."_

What?

He repeatedly scanned the message, making a good effort to not be scared. Especially on this day.

Especially when Tsunayoshi was right in front of him.

He trembled slightly as one person came to his thoughts.

Could...could it be him?

"Is something wrong?"

Tsuna snapped his head up to greet Tsunayoshi's concerned orange eyes. "Who was that," he asked, leaning over so he could look.

However, Tsuna was quick enough to slip his phone into his pocket. "N-No one! It was just my tutor," he lied hoping to God that no further questions would be asked.

Tsunayoshi didn't seem to buy it but he shook it off. "Shall we go then?"

Tsuna relaxed inwardly, smiling as he nodded. "Mm!"

—

The two walked hand in hand across the streets of Shinjuku. Luckily, Tsuna's birthday was during a holiday season which meant people have gone on holiday, making it much easier to walk and actually see the ground for once. It was quieter than usual and Tsunayoshi loved it.

They already had the birthday dinner and he cherished the moment when Tsuna was shyly ranting on about the cost of the food, saying that Tsunayoshi didn't need to pick and pay such an expensive lunch, but he had insisted bringing up the fact that it was his birthday and he wanted to be the best boyfriend-ever-who-spoiled-things-for-his-lover.

After lunch, they had bought ice-cream at the park and Tsunayoshi learned that Tsuna loved ice-cream a lot. When Tsuna quickly indulged into his cone, he immediately regretted it.

"B-Brain freeze!" he mumbled a cry, squeezing his eyes shut as his face was becoming blue.

Tsunayoshi was quick to take action and caught the other's mouth into a kiss, slithering his tongue in, warming Tsuna up until the colour of his face went back to normal.

The man couldn't forget the stammering that came out of Tsuna after he pulled away. The poor birthday teen was completely embarrassed by his clumsiness and the kiss which he sheepishly thanked Tsunayoshi for.

Going back to the present, he felt a tug in his hand and turned his around to see the other staring in awe at a store. Tsunayoshi averted his gaze at the same direction and laughed quietly.

"Ah, it's the new video game store," he then stated, looking at all the new releases aligned in the display window.

"C-Can we go in?" Tsuna asked in a hopeful tone, eyes beaming in anticipation as he brought out their intertwined hands and squeezed his.

"Sure, I actually haven't—"

Tsuna immediately let go of his hand to run into the store.

"...been there myself," Tsunayoshi finished off and stood there dumbfounded. He scratched the back of his head and sweat dropped. He shook his head and let out laugh before stepping into the store.

—

Tsuna smiled excitingly as he walked further into the place, eyes glistening at all the games that surrounded him. One particular game caught the corner of his eye and he immediately picked it up, reading the information at the back of the cover.

"Ooh~ isn't that the new fighting game?"

"Yes it—"

Tsuna froze. The game almost stumbled out of his hands, as he slowly turned around to greet the person with the familiar menacing voice he never wanted to hear again.

"H-Hitomi..."

The man smiled, almost too forcefully. "Tsuna, it's finally nice to see you again~."

Tsuna cringed at the sing-along voice that the other let out. It was fake. He was acting fake. And he knew it. Both of them did.

"I can't believe you seenzoned my birthday message too." Hitomi then began walking towards him, the fake smile still plastered on his lips followed by a pout. "Oh? You're not happy to see me again? After three years?"

"W-Why should I?" Tsuna said gritting his teeth, absolutely disgusted by the question. "You left me!"

Hitomi smirked, the "genuine" smile completely disappearing. "What? Are you still sappy over it?"

His lips trembled as tears began to form in his eyes.

No, no. _Please._

Don't start again.

The memories! The memories of that day he wanted to forget came rushing back! It was worse than the other day because...

He was right _there._

"Be with me again," the other had asked, stopping his movements. His smirk went away and was replaced by a cold look. "And I don't want any protests." Hitomi began to continue his process of walking over to the teen.

Tsuna hesitantly stepped back, clutching the game against his chest for comfort. "N-No...n-never again..." His back then touched the corner of the wall in a secluded area, in which his eyes frantically widened, as he quickly attempted to escape.

To his bad luck, a hurtful grip caught his arm and harshly pulled him back, the game he was holding clattering onto the floor instantly.

Terrifying purple eyes engraved into his innocent brown ones. Tsuna whimpered at the tight trip, thinking that a bruise have already formed on his wrist.

"What did I say before, you little shit?" the man bitterly questioned. "I said no protests."

"L-Let go of me! I-I hate you and I don't want to be with you again! Not never!" Tsuna screamed, the panic starting to take over him. Tears began to fall as the grip tightened progressively.

"My, my, you're still the weakest brat ever I see," Hitomi insultingly said. "Nevertheless..." he trailed off, leaning against Tsuna's quivering mouth. "I still want to kiss your lips."

Before Hitomi even leaned down to claim them, a rough and violent hold clutched onto the back of his collar and practically dragged him away from the teen. Tsuna gasped as the grip on his wrist vanished, leaving him to sob at the pain of the bruise. The sobbing stopped however, when he looked over at the scene before him.

Relief washed over him as he saw the person he wanted to see. "T-Tsunayoshi-kun," he let out, still wincing at the throbbing.

Hitomi rubbed the back of his neck, snapping his eyes over to his intruder. "What the hell?" he cursed. "Who the—"

His sentence stopped abruptly as he got a view of the man stood in front of him. Hitomi looked alarmed, feeling himself tremble the slightest as he promptly saw the resemblance.

"Leave," Tsunayoshi demanded coldly. He kept his calm posture but the vexation that displayed in his eyes said otherwise.

It was something that Tsuna had never thought to see and...it horrified him.

"Tch, and you're with that shitty brat over there?" Hitomi snarled making his way to leave. As he did, he deliberately tried lunged a hand toward Tsuna.

But another grabbed his wrist, twisting it making Hitomi hiss out irritably. Tsuna flinched, taking a step back from the attempt, his eyes not pinning off of the scene.

"I said," Tsunayoshi started off, his jaw tightening in disgust. His eyes gave off fury and loathe, wanting nothing more than to torture the man if he had the choice to. _"Leave."_

Hitomi examined the man with gritted teeth, before he slipped out of the loosened grip. He gave one dirty last look at Tsuna, also just noticing the faded hickey that was displayed on his neck before exiting the store in disgust.

Tsuna stared at the retreating person and then dragged his stare onto Tsunayoshi, who immediately stared back.

The both of them were like that for what felt like forever until Tsunayoshi broke it, picking up the dropped game and then grabbing Tsuna's arm. Hearing Tsuna wince made him look over to see the bruise that was swollen and he couldn't be but grit his teeth in frustration. So went and held his other arm and the two walked to the checkout to pay for the game.

Tsuna decided to wait outside whilst the Tsunayoshi was paying. He needed some fresh air after all that had happened. The teen let out a shaky breath before Tsunayoshi came back out with the item.

"Here," Tsunayoshi spoke, handing the bag to Tsuna who politely took it.

"T-Thank you..." He smiled at him but that smile dropped when he noticed Tsunayoshi was barely even looking at him.

It was like a bullet to the chest and it _hurt._

"Let's go," he heard the man speak, intertwining their hands together without looking back.

—

The walk back to Tsunayoshi's house was eerily quiet. The rustles of Tsuna's plastic bag and their footsteps were the only thing that accompanied their walking. Tsunayoshi didn't even spare one glance at him and he had noticed that it wasn't just the pain coming from wrist, but his heart too.

Was he mad?

He didn't want to think that but it looked like as if he was.

—

Once Tsunayoshi turned the keys to open the door, the pair left their shoes in the genkan. Tsunayoshi then pulled Tsuna along up the stairs into his bedroom where he made the teen sit on the bed. As the man disappeared into another room, Tsuna set his bag down and swung his legs over onto the bed.

He didn't expect this birthday to have a turn of events.

His past lover appeared out of nowhere to claim him back.

Then he injured his wrist.

And what took the cake was that his current lover didn't seem to be talking to him.

He felt like crying. He really did. Because it really did hurt him.

He didn't want to lose Tsunayoshi either.

Tsunayoshi came back into the room with a medical kit and went across the bed to sit opposite him. He opened it and sprayed water onto a piece of cotton then looking up at the boy for approval. Tsuna nodded.

The orange-eyed rolled his sleeve up to his elbow and gently placed the wet cotton onto the bruised wrist. Tsuna winced quietly which caused Tsunayoshi to shot a apologetic look before proceeding to tap his wrist carefully.

Once again, silence splattered around them.

"You're not mad at me, are you?" He was hesitant to ask but he needed to know.

"I'm not," the other put simply, wetting another piece of cotton and then continued doing the same thing. "I just...didn't like him very much."

Didn't like? No, he obviously _loathed_ the idiot.

"He was the one who sent the text message this morning, right?" Tsunayoshi suddenly said, examining the bruise.

Tsuna was surprised. "How—"

"Your phone came out of your pocket when you ran into the shop," he cut in as he dug into his own and gave it to Tsuna who sheepishly took it from him. "I didn't mean to, but the message popped up when I unlocked the phone, which by the way, you should really put in a code for it."

"G-Gomen..." Tsuna said as he went on to block Hitomi's number on the device.

The other softly rubbed his wrist. "And...he was also the one you were talking about the other day, am I wrong?"

"No...you're not," he answered, resting his chin on his knees.

"Ah."

Tsuna watched as his partner continued his administrations on his wrist.

And he honestly couldn't take it anymore. He let his emotions get to him.

"I-I thought you were going to leave me after all of that," he mumbled almost inaudibly.

The soft taps on his wrist came to a halt.

Tsunayoshi slowly lifted his head up, thinking that his ears were deceiving him. "...What did you just say?"

The brunet felt ashamed when he saw the expression plastering his boyfriend's face but refused himself to not hold back. "I thought you were going to leave me," he said more louder this time.

He could see the hurt in Tsunayoshi's eyes and he couldn't help but avert his away from them.

He'd said too much.

"Why would you think that?!"

Tsuna jumped at the sudden outburst and moved his gaze back to Tsunayoshi in which he gasped, seeing the other brunet not happy...at all.

"I—"

Tsunayoshi cut in again. "I swore to you I wouldn't! I meant it!" The grip on his arm felt tight.

Tsuna stared at the man in bewilderment, never recalling seeing this side of him before. Tsunayoshi was always so calm and maintained. Seeing this was something new and Tsuna didn't know how to take it.

So he put his head down and shook.

Then felt the salty wetness staining his cheeks.

Ah, and so the tears gave in.

"You're the best thing that has ever stepped into my life," a croaked voice said which surprised Tsuna for him to look up and see Tsunayoshi crying as well. Tears one after another were falling from his beautiful orange orbs. "And I don't want you stepping out of it.

The brunet sniffed, his heart feeling overwhelmed from the situation. "Tsu-Tsunayoshi—"

"I love you, Tsuna."

All the sniffing had stopped, the crying from him came to a halt too. Tsuna felt his breathing slowing down second by second. He could feel his mouth hanging slightly from shock.

It was like the whole universe had stopped functioning.

Tsunayoshi sucked in his own tears and laughed softly at his reaction. He pushed aside the medical kit and caressed Tsuna's cheek. "You don't have to say it back. I just wanted to let you know that I'm serious about you." He then lifted up the bruised wrist and kissed it delicately. When Tsunayoshi noticed how dead silent the other was, he averted his eyes over at him concerned. "Tsuna? Did I say something—"

"I love you too," the timid teen murmured. The words spilled out of his mouth and he bit his lip anxiously.

Tsunayoshi immediately pulled away, his orange eyes staring at the younger in shock.

"What," he asked. Tsuna blushed deeply, he hadn't meant to say it like that but since he did, there was no escaping it.

"I love you," he repeated more confidently. A smile tugged Tsunayoshi's lips.

Tsuna felt himself fall backwards onto the bed and his head landed on a pillow as Tsunayoshi leaned down against him.

"Say it again." The orange-eyed had requested in a gentle whisper and Tsuna couldn't help but smile and fulfil it.

"I love you." Tsunayoshi kissed him urgently suddenly, their kisses becoming wilder faster than expected.

"Again," he murmured against his lips, slowly crawling his hands underneath the teen's shirt, eagerly wanting to take it off.

So he said those three words again and again and again.

.

.

.

 _Happy Birthday._

* * *

 _I'M SO SO SO SORRY FOR THE DELAY. I was having difficulty towards the end and the writer's block just started from there and so I hadn't touched the fic for weeks. But then I managed to contact the person who had inspired me to make this whole 2727 collection. Akari! Some of you may be familiar with her 2727 artwork that can be found on Zerochan and even on Google Search! I managed to have her release some of her 2727 doujinshi's on a site that is restricted for only us oversea viewers and I can't thank her enough for that! She's been so nice to me and she's just a wonderful person overall! If you guys would like to see them, please do private message me! And please follow her wishes to NOT publish the comics on any other site. Thank you! :D_

 _Hope you all enjoyed the grand finale of 'Loving You'!_

 _Until weeks pass, see ya!_


	28. Halloween

_Characters belong to Akira Amano._

* * *

 _28\. Halloween_

Tsuna squeaked in fright, squeezing his eyes shut before covering his ears.

This horror movie was an absolute mess!

In the scene, the Grudge-looking woman had popped out of nowhere in front the person and then ripped their head off, doing that awful scream which sent rings into poor teen's ears.

In curiosity, he slowly looked over to his partner to find him sat there, unfazed by what was going on. He couldn't remember a time when watching the movie, that Tsunayoshi had even jolted at a jump scare.

Whilst with Tsuna, every pop up scared the living _daylights_ out of him.

Not wanting to watch this any longer, he got himself up wrapping a blanket around him and then made his way to the kitchen.

Tsunayoshi casted his eyes off the T.V for a moment noticing this but then shrugged it off, turning his attention back onto the movie. It was near its end anyway.

As Tsuna got into the kitchen, he quickly grabbed himself a cup of water and he took long sips, calming himself down as he swallow the liquid down in big gulps.

"Well, that was boring."

Tsuna shrieked and jumped back, the cup slipping out of his hands as he turned around doing a weak attempt of a fighting stance until his eyes realised that it was his husband standing in front of him, who looked genuinely amused by the action.

"I-It's finished already?" he had squeaked out, gingerly straightening himself up again.

"...Yeah," Tsunayoshi trailed off, putting the leftover snacks to the side. "Are you okay? The movie didn't scare you too much, did it?"

"W-Wah! Of course it did!" The other had burst out, blushing in embarrassment. "You know I don't like scary films!"

Tsunayoshi had to slyly bite his lip to prevent himself from laughing. "You could've just went to bed."

The other brunet's eyes widened in fear as his blush deepened. "W-We always go to bed together..."

"We do but," the man leaned in. "You didn't want to go because you thought the grudge woman would've gotten you too," Tsunayoshi teasingly added in, his laugh finally coming out.

Tsuna leaned back, inwardly screaming if something like that did happen. "S-Shut up! It's not funny!" He pouted and buried himself into the other's chest.

Tsunayoshi's laughter died down and wrapped his arms around his scaredy-cat of a lover. "Halloween's tomorrow."

Tsuna snapped his head back up. "Don't even think about it!"

—

Aaaaand it was too late.

His own betrayer of a husband made him wear a costume that made him look like a nine-year old kid again. Tsuna wore a long pointy black hat fit for a witch, a white shirt that was draped over by a black cape and brown shorts that accompanied his matching boots.

He looked ridiculous.

Tsunayoshi had gone out to get some candy from the supermarket leaving him to watch the house. Something that he didn't want to do after watching that movie last night.

He jumped when he heard the door bell ring and looked at the clock.

 _7pm._

'Tsunayoshi must be home by now,' Tsuna thought. He went over to the door and opened it.

Only to find a basket full of candy sitting on the front of their porch.

"E-Eh?!" Tsuna let out, kneeling down to pick the basket up. He looked around outside to see if the person who gave the basket was still around but no luck. He gazed down and saw a note that was attached to the handle.

 _"Trick or treat, Tsuna~"_

Huh—?

Suddenly, two firm grips grabbed his arms from behind and dragged him back inside. His eyes widened as he started to panic and dropped the basket onto the floor when the door closed shut.

The lights turned off.

He shook.

The demons were after him! The demons were coming to get him!

Shaking, he turned around to meet the only things visible.

A man with fangs so sharp that he could kill him with one bite. And eyes that were so orange they were practically glowing in the dark.

Goodbye world.

His death was here.

 _"Happy Halloween,"_ the menacing voice call out, laughing hysterically in enjoyment.

Tsuna screamed bloody murder.

"Tsuna!" The voice was gone and was replaced with a familiar one. Tsuna stopped screaming as the lights switched on. He then noticed that Tsunayoshi was laughing as he took off his vampire costume. "Oh my god, that was a good one!"

He froze.

"Halloween is the best!" Tsunayoshi rambled on but stopped laughing as he noticed the other not moving. His face then was filled with concern. "Tsuna?" the man pondered, wondering if it was a bit too much for his lover. He went to shake him out of his frozen state. "Tsuna! Are you okay?"

Tsuna fainted.

* * *

 _This one was so much fun to write._ _Thank you for the request, Yuna01Fel! :D_

 _Have a Happy Halloween on Monday guys!_


	29. Skype and thighs

_Characters belong to Akira Amano_

* * *

 _29\. Skype and thighs_

Tsuna let out a breath of exhaustion and turned the key into the lock of the door before he stepped in, then closing it quietly behind him.

He sighed. College was so tiring.

He glanced at the clock which read 7:30pm.

Screw the traffic. He was supposed to be home an hour before that.

Hanging his coat and bag onto the hook, Tsuna made his way up the steps and into the shower, stripping his clothes off and putting them into a bucket. He ran the cold water and stepped into the shower, washing his hair with the conditioner and scrubbing himself clean.

Ah, he felt relaxed and refreshed.

Once the teen was done, he got out and grabbed a new pair of clothes. Tsuna put on a comfortable pair of underwear and a loose blue t-shirt. He decided not to wear pants as it was quite warm that evening. He then went and got a towel to dry his hair with while going downstairs into the living room.

Resting the towel on his shoulders, Tsuna got out his laptop and turned it on. The brunet then placed the laptop onto his desk and sat on the computer chair. Once everything loaded up, he immediately clicked on the Skype app and called Tsunayoshi for a video call. As it was calling, Tsuna carefully stood up onto his seat and reached towards his book shelf, trying to locate his earphones.

"Mmm you know," a deep voice sounded from his laptop, causing the teen to freeze. "As much as I love seeing your thighs, I'm kind of disappointed that you're just teasing me because I'm not with you right now."

Tsuna shrieked and almost lost his balance but managed to abruptly land back onto his seat again, the towel covering his hot face. He peaked underneath the towel to see that his boyfriend was laughing.

"Are you okay?" the man had asked him through his laugh, which totally embarrassed Tsuna.

"P-Please don't scare me like that!" Tsuna yelled all flustered, putting the towel aside. He pouted at the screen wanting the other to stop his fit of laughter.

"I'm sorry," Tsunayoshi apologised, his laughter dying down. "But really, you teasing me isn't fair."

"I'm not doing that! I-It's just really hot today!" he countered back at the male as he blushed deeply.

Tsunayoshi stared at him amusingly, a smile planting his lips. "So how are you?" he asked, changing the subject.

"I just got back from college, the traffic was horrific today," Tsuna said with a sigh.

"Probably because of the rush hour. Usually around this time things do get pretty hectic," the other explained.

"Yeah I guess so. I'm feeling okay though," the brunet answered with a soft smile.

Tsunayoshi nodded and smiled back at him. "That's good."

Tsuna continued on the conversation. "So how about you? How's Tokyo?"

Tsunayoshi leaned back into his chair, putting his hands behind his head. "Our new company has been really busy lately and we had to get things sorted out for it."

"It doesn't seem like you're enjoying it that much then," Tsuna added in with a laugh, noticing the bored tone the man had put in.

The other shook his head. "I love my job but sometimes it's just too exhausting and to make matters worse, our boss hasn't been in because he's ill."

"Ah, I'm sorry to hear that..."

"Nah, it's fine. Just one more week of this," Tsunayoshi said in a reassuring tone.

"One week is too looooooong," Tsuna whined childishly, putting on his adorable pout again. "I miss you."

Tsunayoshi let out a soft laugh and sat up. "I miss you too." He paused for a moment before a sly smirk creeped upon his lips. "And uh, could you stand up for a moment?"

Oblivious as to what this would lead to, though Tsuna had his suspicions, he obeyed.

A snapshot sound came from Tsunayoshi's end. "There, now I have a screenie of your luscious thighs for me to look at when I go to bed."

Tsuna felt heat rushing up his body as he quickly sat down, gritting his teeth in embarrassment.

"You're sleeping on the couch when you get back!"

* * *

 _What an odd request, but I had fun writing it nonetheless! :)_

 _I think this will be my last drabble for now until Final Fantasy XV drops next month. My mind is gonna be solely focused on that game because I've waited ten, **TEN** , years for it and right now I'm super hyped!_

 _So until then, I'll see you all in December with some Christmas drabbles! ;)_


	30. Sick again

_Characters belong to Akira Amano._

* * *

 _30\. Sick again_

Tsunayoshi muffled out a low sleepy groan against his pillow when he felt a hand shaking his shoulder. He decided to ignore it, thinking that he was just dreaming. However when he heard a sniff together with quiet whimpering, he immediately lifted himself up onto the bed. He looked to the side and saw Tsuna quietly crying.

"What's wrong?" he asked, cupping the other's cheeks. They felt warm and were really red.

"I...I feel really dizzy," Tsuna answered with a hiccup as tears silently stained his face. "My head hurts a lot."

Tsunayoshi pressed his forehead against Tsuna's and was surprised at how hot it felt. Tsuna narrowed his eyes at the contact, sobbing.

"Let's go downstairs," Tsunayoshi requested pulling away. He grabbed his black cargo shorts and put them on. When he got off the bed, he turned around and lifted his arms up towards Tsuna. Tsuna sobbed again and crawled into his husband's arms and wrapped his bare thighs around his waist, laying his head on the man's shoulder. Tsunayoshi made his way down the steps and entered the kitchen, switching the light on. His eyes squinted a little at the brightness but he ignored it, placing Tsuna down onto the counter top.

Tsuna whined and leaned back to rest the back of his head against one of the cupboards. He weakly watched as his husband opened up a drawer and got out a bottle of medicine. He had got out a clean spoon and poured the liquid substance onto it. Tsunayoshi held the spoon in front of the brunet's mouth.

The man laughed softly seeing his lover rejecting the idea to have it. "You'll feel even more ill if you don't take it," he said, gently nudging the object against Tsuna's lips. As much as Tsuna didn't want to take it, the soothing support Tsunayoshi gave him was what made him do otherwise. He opened his mouth and the other poured down the liquid. Tsuna swallowed hard and grimaced at the taste. "C-Can I have a glass of water?"

Tsunayoshi inclined and dropped the spoon into the sink, filling a glass up with a mixture of hot and cold water. He helped the younger down the drink slowly until it was empty. He put the glass aside and the sounds of quiet crying from Tsuna started again.

"Hey," Tsunayoshi said gently, leaning forward to press his forehead onto Tsuna's again, rubbing his thigh to give him comfort. "It'll go away soon, okay?" He planted a kiss on his forehead and another one on his lips. "Just give it time." He then kissed some of the tears off of his cheeks.

Tsuna nodded and closed his eyes at the tender kisses. He reopened them when he realised something. "D-Don't you have work early in the morning tomorrow?" the brunet asked in a weak voice as he looked at the digital clock. "W-Wah...I-I'm sorry for waking you up."

"You're _sick_ , Tsuna," the orange-eyed man spoke in a lenient tone. "I can't leave you in the house while you're in pain and crying over this." He let out another soft laugh again. "I'm not stupid you know," he said, leaving soft pecks on Tsuna's neck. "I'll just call my boss and tell him that I need to have a few days off."

"W-What's the reason?" the sobbing brunet asked, bringing his hand up to fiddle with Tsunayoshi's hair.

"That my cry baby has fallen ill and I need to take care of him," Tsunayoshi answered lowly, a small teasing smile lining his lips.

"My husband is a meanie," Tsuna whined drowsily, pouting slightly as a sniff escaped from his nose. Tsunayoshi let out a chuckle when he saw his adorable one slowly closing his eyes, collapsing his head onto his shoulder again. The man lifted him up off the counter and began walking back up to their bedroom.

"I love you," Tsuna suddenly murmured out, eyes droopy before they closed completely.

Tsunayoshi smiled tiredly and placed a kiss on the side of his nape. "I love you too."

* * *

 _So I totally lied on my last update saying that I won't be posting anything until December..._

 _...blame my 2727 feels because I made this fluffy as hell jklfgjdkd._

 _and I'm sick too so I can relate to my little Tsuna so much right now. ;-;_


	31. Encounter

_Characters belong to Akira Amano._

* * *

 _31\. Encounter_

Tsuna had bumped into him in the Vongola mansion.

He remembered the documents scattering on the floor and he sheepishly knelt down to pick them up, apologising several times for his clumsiness.

He noticed that he had also knelt down to help him.

When they both reached out to the same piece of paper, their hands brushed together.

He snapped his head up whereas the other did too, but much slower.

Honey coloured eyes had connected with beautiful orange irises.

It was love at first sight.

—

He could remember the times after their encounter, they would pass by each other in corridors.

And not once did the man bat an eye at him.

It hurt, to say the least. But he tried to shake the feeling off as much as possible.

Falling in love with a person who he didn't know was a bit radical. And he was sure that the other would feel the way too.

—

When the Ninth had announced that he would have a bodyguard, Tsuna wanted to ultimately decline the offer.

They requested one before but it didn't go as planned. The bodyguard was too old.

It would have been too much to request for another bodyguard. The elderly needed their time off.

Reborn stood next to the Ninth and called him an idiot. He wanted to say something back but then noticed the two looked ahead of him.

The young Tenth turned around and brown eyes connected with familiar orange ones again.

The man broke the sudden intense staring competition and greeted himself.

" _Buongiorno_. My name is Sawada Kototsunayoshi and it would be my pleasure to be your bodyguard, _Decimo._ "

He couldn't believe his ears.

—

He found out that the man—Kototsunayoshi, never spoke much at all.

Trying to converse with him was like talking to a brick wall.

His answers would mostly be 'Yes' or 'No'. Sometimes he would never even answer and just kept quiet.

Even when talking to Reborn, his speeches tended to be limited.

It was odd.

—

In meetings, his heart would rapidly beat every time he caught the other spare a short glance at him.

He would blush and look down, twiddling his thumbs.

Though, he didn't catch the faintest smile that formed onto Kototsunayoshi's lips.

—

When Reborn said that Kototsunayoshi needed to be in his bedroom to be on duty, he wanted to reject the idea immediately.

He thought that would've been awkward and uncomfortable.

Trying to sleep when knowing there was a presence, _especially when they were your crush_ , would be too difficult for him.

But obviously, knowing Reborn, his tutor completely ignored his wishes and requested the man to guard him in his room during the night.

There was no refusal from the man as he nodded. When Reborn walked out, the orange-eyed had walked in and closed the door. He had leaned against the window ledge, hands pocketed in his black trench coat.

He fidgeted in his bed, trying to sleep but no such thing succeeded.

He heard sounds of footsteps and then the bed creak.

Tsuna sat up and nervously shifted his eyes towards him.

The other had smiled. "Can't sleep?"

Their first proper conversation sparked from there.

—

"A-Ano...Kototsunayoshi-san?"

"You can call me Kototsuna."

He paused for a moment.

"Koto-kun?"

He heard a low chuckle. "That's fine too."

Tsuna's heart was about to explode.

—

A friendship blossomed between the two.

Whenever they were left alone, they would talk.

Kototsuna was more open to him and he was grateful for that.

But he wanted more.

Reborn had noticed this.

"Why don't you tell him then?"

He paused in his writing and anxiously looked at Reborn. "W-What?"

Reborn rolled his eyes and whacked him across the head with his book. "This is why you're more of a Dame than a Mafia Boss."

—

Whenever the both of them talked, it would be in his bedroom. Sometimes when he was at his desk in which Kototsuna would stop by.

It was casual talk. Something that Tsuna had begged for since the day the rest of his guardians left for Mafia-related work in Italy.

There was a mixture of warmth inside of him.

It was nice.

And his feelings for the man only grew bigger.

—

The next day, Reborn and the Ninth, along with some other members from the family, had a two month assignment to complete in Italy. He had asked if they needed any help but they said they were fine. They told him to stay in the headquarters and report if there were any scandals.

He dragged himself back into his office and slumped into his seat.

"You should really clean up your desk."

He let out a squeak at the sound of the familiar voice and whirled his chair around.

"I...I thought you were going to be with them!"

The other shook his head and leaned back against the window. "I'm your bodyguard. I'm supposed to be with you at all times."

It sounded wrong in a way and it didn't stop Tsuna from blushing. "R-Right..."

—

"Can I try something?" The man had asked one day.

He stopped walking towards his shelf with the documents and turned around. "What is it?"

When seeing that Kototsuna was approaching him, he felt frozen on the spot.

He was bewildered when the weight of the folders were taken off of him and put to the side.

He blinked. "Koto-kun?"

A pair of warm lips connected onto his own.

—

When Reborn and The Ninth had come back two months later, a meeting was held.

A report was read out by one of the members.

As he was listening, he felt a hand brush against his thigh from underneath the table. His focus on the member's speech faded when his eyes averted to the man.

He saw a light smirk rising upon his lips and Tsuna gasped quietly when the other had squeezed his thigh in a sensual manner. He blushed timidly, biting his bottom lip as he intertwined their hands together and focused his attention back onto the speech.

—

When it was over, because of the room being so full, Kototsuna had managed to pull him away from the crowd quickly without being caught.

It felt like a blur to him until they got into Kototsuna's bedroom.

The door was shut and secured quickly and he could remember the both of them falling onto the bed, lips locked onto each other's.

He remembered the man's lips ghostly kissing down his neck as one of his hands went under his shirt.

"K-Koto-kun," he had let out, pushing him away slightly from his lips. He blushed again when he noticed the starved look Kototsuna was giving him.

"I don't want to force you," was what the man said gently.

"No," he spoke back with a mutual tone with a hint of eagerness. He held the orange-eyed's cheek. "I-I want to..."

So their lips connected again.

—

"Marry me."

He giggled. "You've said that over a hundred times now."

"I don't care," the man murmured against his lips as he caught them again. "Marry me."

It had been almost two years since they met each other.

Tsuna wrapped his arms around his neck. "Wouldn't it be a little strange to marry my own bodyguard?" He pressed his nose against his teasingly.

"It would only mean that I'd have an excuse to protect you even more," he said smiling as he pulled away. Tsuna eyed at the man as he watched him take out an item from his pocket. "Please," he pleaded softly again, pulling out Tsuna's left hand as he slid a ring onto his finger. "Marry me." He then brought the hand up against his lips and kissed it passionately. " _Tesoro..._ "

He smiled at him teary-eyed, the emotions hitting him all at once.

He would have never thought that he'd get this far.

One encounter could change everything.

And it did for him. Tremendously.

He nodded whilst wiping away the salty tears.

"Y-Yes, of course...of course I will!"

* * *

 _A lot of inspiration from a certain amazing someone made me form this piece. Only two of my readers would be able to familiarise themselves with this. ;)_

 _If any of you are confused. Kototsuna = Tsunayoshi. His name was deliberately changed for this drabble! ^^_


	32. In Tokyo

_KHR belongs to Akira Amano._

* * *

 _32\. In Tokyo_

Tokyo was a very busy place.

Lots of people walking left and right. The sounds of cars driving by, drivers beeping their horns. The chatter amongst others was frequently loud with a few laughs here and there. Shops were everywhere and would be packed at every hour.

Tsuna wasn't used to it. It was pretty easy to get lost and he would have small anxiety attacks if he was stuck in a traffic full of people. His mother understood this and would make sure to not let go of him whenever they went grocery shopping.

He was turning Nineteen soon, yes. But when it came to those things, he was mama's little boy.

Tsuna much preferred to go back to Namimori where his friends were as it was quieter and had a relaxed environment. He could just leave right now. Pack his bags and simply just take a train and go. His mother wouldn't mind it at all. He was old enough to do things that he wanted to do.

Though, there was one thing that made him stop from doing that.

A person.

Most of the time whenever Tsuna would go outside into the balcony, he would look up to see a young man sitting on a chair reading a book. He lived right on the floor above them and Tsuna would always give him a few glances while on his laptop. At night, whenever he would go into the bathroom he would peek through the window to find him in his room writing on a notepad and taking several phone calls.

—

One day, his mother requested him to go and collect a package from the mailman downstairs. He did what he was told and went down the stairs in the complex apartment until he reached the main door. Pressing the button, he opened it and greeted the old man with a kind smile and took the package from him, bowing afterwards with a thank you. Closing the door with his elbow, he turned around and went up the stairs in a blur.

As he reached the end of the stairs, he realised that there were two long corridors on either side of him.

He hadn't remembered being here before.

All the corridors looked the same.

Panic started to rise upon him as he frantically looked at the various directions, hoping to find a familiar path that lead the way home. He started to wander around every corner in the complexes, taking deep breaths as he did so. But unfortunately, he had no luck and came back at the same spot he took off from.

Tsuna felt his heart beating at a rapid pace and his lips quivered. He sniffed and whimpered, exaggerating the thought of never getting back home and see his mother again.

He was at mid-wail until he heard footsteps and a voice.

"Are you lost?"

He turned around in surprise and held in a gasp when he noticed that it was the man that he kept seeing up in his balcony. He was frozen on the spot but quickly shifted the box on one hand whilst quietly wiping off the tears with the other. He looked back at the man and nodded.

The other stared back in concern. "Do you know your door number?"

Tsuna took a moment to reply. "Ei-Eighty Six..."

"Ah that's downstairs," he spoke out. He motioned the teen to follow him and Tsuna quickly caught up to his steps and walked beside him, the package held tightly in his grip. As they were walking, he noticed the man's clothing. He was wearing a black business suit and he also held a matching black brief case. Tsuna was amazed and thought that he must've worked for a business company. That was probably why he would always see him write things down when he'd look out his bathroom window to his room.

The teen realised that they were walking towards his apartment door. He let out a breath of relief, his nerves calming down and the weight on his shoulders faded. The quick beatings of his heart slowly eased to a normal beat.

"Is this it?" the man asked glancing at him as they stood in front of his door.

Tsuna went over to it before he turned around and gave the other a nod and a small smile. "Th-Thank you, uh..."

"Sawada Kototsunayoshi," he answered with a soft smile back.

Tsuna stiffened at the name for a split second but nonetheless answered him back, albeit nervously. "S-Sawada Tsunayoshi," he blushed beet root red and hid half of his face behind the box.

The other shot out a look of surprise at the announcement of his name.

"But people call me Tsuna!" Tsuna spluttered quickly when he saw the man's reaction.

The man nodded slowly in understanding. "I see," he said. "Others call me Kototsuna for short as well."

Tsuna averted his eyes down the box, still feeling the heat on his cheeks.

Noticing how awkward and uncomfortable the situation had gotten, Kototsuna cleared his throat. "I'll be going now."

"Y-Yes!" Tsuna spoke out and timidly bowed at the man. "Th-Thank you again!"

"You're welcome," Kototsuna answered back with another smile before walking off.

Once he was out of sight, the teen let a sigh escape from his lips before opening the door and stepping inside.

His mother popped her head out of the kitchen and wondered what took him so long...and why his face was all red.

—

The next morning, the sun was out and shined beautifully across the apartment complex. Tsuna decided to go outside into the balcony with his laptop and get some fresh air.

"Tsuna?"

Tsuna jumped and looked around, confused as to who was calling him before the person called him again.

"Up here."

He looked up to see Kototsuna leaning against the gate of his balcony staring down at him with amusement.

The teen blushed. "K-Kototsuna-san..."

The other laughed lightly. "I just remembered that you lived on the floor underneath mine."

Tsuna resisted the urge to run back inside and hide under his bed covers but instead nodded.

Kototsuna looked across towards the fire escape and then back at Tsuna. "You wanna come up and play a game with me?"

At the sound of the word 'game', Tsuna suddenly beamed and had to remind himself that he was on a balcony and that he could fall off if he decided to jump in excitement. He nodded again and Kototsuna motioned him towards the fire escape staircase and told him to come up when he was ready. Tsuna carefully made his way up until he reached the man's balcony. Kototsuna lead him into his room and Tsuna took note at how tidy it was. Much more organised and cleaner than his was.

He saw the man open up a cupboard and Tsuna's eyes almost bulged out at the amount of games he had stocked up.

Kototsuna turned around with a grin. "What would you like to play?"

—

The next week, Tsuna had gotten off college early due to half of the staff not being in because of train and bus delays. It meant that he had to walk around the city, by himself, to get home. His mother was at work so she couldn't pick him up.

There were so many people and he was absolutely terrified. He cornered himself elsewhere away from the crowd but that didn't help as much. His anxiety kicked in and he felt the tears wetting his cheeks already. He sniffed and took a deep shaky breath before proceeding to walk again, averting his sight down. He tucked his mouth into his scarf for comfort.

He bumped into someone and immediately apologised. Just when he was about to go around the person, a familiar voice had beaten him from doing that.

"Tsuna? What are you doing out here?"

Tsuna looked up and felt himself unable to move when he was greeted with concerned orange eyes. He felt another tear drop rolling down his face and this time he hadn't bothered wiping it away.

Kototsuna's eyes widened in some sort of disbelief before they softened. He gently grabbed the teen's hand and ushered his way past the people. Tsuna tightly gripped onto it while using his other hand to hold the man's arm as they did so. Once they escaped the crowd, Kototsuna led them towards his car in a nearby parking lot. He unlocked it and opened the passenger seat door for the teen. Tsuna silently thanked him before going in as the door shut. The teen fastened the seat belt on him and then brought his knees up to his chest, burying his face. He heard the driver's seat door open and then close, the engine starting up afterwards.

Every time Kototsuna stopped for a traffic light, Tsuna could feel the brunet eyeing on him. It only made him not want to lift his head up even more.

—

"Are you okay?"

"Y-Yeah..."

"Your face says otherwise."

He was right but Tsuna didn't feel like countering back at him. When the two led themselves into the apartment complex, the teen had gripped onto the man's arm the entire time when walking up to his floor. When they stood in front of the door, Tsuna didn't want to go in and kindly asked if he could stay at Kototsuna's for a while.

Tsuna slowly put the controller down and smiled, albeit forcefully. "I-I'm fine, really..."

"Lying won't help solve the situation," he heard Kototsuna say. The orange-eyed brunet sat in front of him, turning the television off. He reached out to Tsuna's hand and clasped it against his gently.

Just by that one touch and deep pleading gaze, Tsuna felt his heart beat. But it wasn't in a bad way, no.

It was in a good way.

—

"Who's that gentlemen you keep visiting?" His mother asked one day when helping him wash the dishes.

Tsuna paused his administrations, feeling heat creeping up onto his cheeks.

Nana had noticed and shot him a teasing grin. "Are you seeing someone?"

"O-Okaa-san!" Tsuna spluttered, looking at his mother with a startle.

"You've been hanging around his balcony more than your own," Nana said as she laughed. "You should invite him over to dinner some time."

—

Tsuna found out that simple touches from Kototsuna would make him tingle. Every time their hands brushed together unintentionally, he would beg for more and more.

Whenever they were outside in his balcony, Tsuna would sit down and lean against him, watching as Kototsuna would teach him how to play certain games that he never played before on his handheld. The man would also shift closer to him too, to make it more comfortable for the both of them.

Sometimes when it was well over night, Tsuna would shyly rant to the man about how tough college life was. He'd be afraid that he may have spoken too much but Kototsuna assured him that he was more than content to listen to him. He even threw in comments of how his job was the same too and Tsuna couldn't help but laugh at that.

—

When in bed a few days later, Tsuna began to fantasise about kissing Kototsuna. He imagined the man backing him up into a wall then pressing his lips against his, leaving soft ghostly pecks on his neck afterwards.

He sat up with a warm face, tucking his knees against his chest. He didn't want to think of those things but he couldn't help it. Kototsuna was too mesmerising to not think about.

He felt the urge to just get up and go into the other's balcony and kiss him right there and—

Tsuna squeaked and buried himself into his pillow.

—

Kototsuna had texted him if he would like to the arcade since he had a week off from work. Tsuna was overjoyed by the request and replied back with approval.

They got into the arcade very early, much for Tsuna's favour. Both of them tried out several fighting games, competing against each other and having a laugh. It was the first time the teen saw the other really concentrating on a video game rather than being relaxed about it.

 _'So handsome,'_ Tsuna thought as he saw the winning smile covering Kototsuna's face.

"Hm?" Kototsuna looked over at him. "Is something wrong?"

"W-Wah! I-It's nothing!"

—

When the two decided they wanted to go further up the arcade, they took the elevator.

Tsuna felt on edge as he noticed that the elevator was getting more packed with people coming in from each floor. He started to tremble but that didn't last long when he felt a hand hold his own. Tsuna snapped his focus onto Kototsuna who gave him an understanding and reassuring look.

Tsuna nodded and relaxed, his small panic attack reducing momentarily.

—

"Can I kiss you?"

The world stopped spinning. Tsuna felt his conscious leaving his body. He waited for a whole month. A whole month to try and figure out his feelings for the man.

He could have ran out, trip and fall down the fire escape stairs until he was inside his room, hiding underneath his bed sheets.

It was the boldest thing he had ever said.

Tsuna stared to see the older brunet looking up from his book with a startled expression. His thin brown brows arched up as his orange orbs widened. His lips were slightly parted in astonishment, his shiny white teeth peeking out from the top.

"I'm afraid," Kototsuna said out slowly, taking off his reading glasses. "...you're going to have to elaborate."

Tsuna got onto his knees as he exhaled nervously, curling and resting his fists on his lap. "I-I want to kiss you."

The teen blushed and averted his eyes away from him. He wasn't very good at being elaborative.

Tsuna heard Kototsuna's footsteps and shifted his gaze at him when he sat in front of him, an unreadable expression glowing on his face.

"Sure."

Had he heard correctly? "W-What?"

Kototsuna raised an eyebrow. "Isn't that what you want?"

Tsuna's blush only worsened to a fearsome red but he managed to nod meekly. He slowly crawled his way into the man's lap and planted his hands onto his shoulders. He shyly hid his eyes underneath his hair and tentatively squeezed his thighs against the other's hips.

"You don't have to if you don't want to," Kototsuna said softly, noticing how nervous the teen was in front of him. "Tsuna—"

Tsuna quickly cut him off by closing the screaming distance between their lips. He felt the man caught off guard by the action but paid no mind to it. Tsuna lifted one hand up to caress the brunet's cheek as he pulled away, slowly opening his eyes, tears smothering his face. He sniffed and looked over to Kototsuna whose eyes couldn't be seen through his bangs.

"Koto-kun?" Tsuna began to panic, immediately regretting what he done. "Koto—"

He yelped when he felt his back hit the floor and then squeaked when a pair of lips passionately hit his own. Tsuna's eyes began to widen as he clumsily kissed back, still processing as to what was happening.

Kototsuna pulled away, smiling down at the red-faced teen before Tsuna gingerly caught his shirt and brought him back down to greet his lips again. It had given both of them the chance to explore each other's mouth properly. The kiss this time was much more heavier, passionate and full of held in feelings. Tsuna subconsciously wrapped his arms around the man's neck and pulled him in even closer. Kototsuna happily obliged to deepen the kiss throughout.

"M-My mother invited you to come over for dinner tonight," Tsuna said, catching his breath when they pulled away.

Kototsuna left soft pecks under his chin. "Will I get to kiss you more afterwards?"

The brunet giggled, digging his fingers into the man's locks. "Only if you have dinner with us."

The orange-eyed leaned his forehead against his lovingly, brushing his lips against his face as he did so.

"Then I'll come."

Tokyo had gotten even busier for Tsuna.

* * *

 _I...I DID IT! I FINISHED THIS JUST IN TIME BEFORE FINAL FANTASY XV COMES OUT ON TUESDAY. If you've seen my Twitter, I've been practically all over it for the whole month. (Ahem, ten years to be more precise.)_

 _Please review and I'll see you guys in Christmas! :)_


	33. Before Christmas

_KHR belongs to Akira Amano._

* * *

 _33\. Before Christmas_

Tsunayoshi rarely ever got sick.

And the fact that he had to fall sick a few days before Christmas pissed him off.

He wanted to get some of his reports done so that he wouldn't have to worry about doing so much of them later on. But no, it had to be raining the other day in which he had caught a cold whilst running home.

He shouldn't have let his old man borrow his car for the holiday.

Letting out another sneeze, he groaned lowly and covered his eyes with his arm, sinking the back of his head deeper into the pillow.

When the door creaked open a few seconds later, he didn't need to look to know who it was.

A soft voice spoke out. "Are you okay?"

Tsunayoshi scoffed into his sheets. "Define _'okay_ '?"

Tsuna, who had stepped in with a bowl of soup, laughed lightly at his husband. "I'm sorry for disturbing you, Mr. Grumpy." He closed the door and walked over to the bed, climbing onto Tsunayoshi's lap with the bowl carefully being settled down on his own. "I made you some soup."

The man muffled out a sigh and slowly sat up, resting his back against the headboard. "I don't even like soup, you know that."

"It'll make you feel better!" Tsuna said in a motherly-like tone. "Plus, you haven't eaten anything since breakfast."

Tsunayoshi was surprised. "Wait, what time is it?"

"Almost getting Five," Tsuna answered, glancing at the other's wrist watch. "You've been sleeping all day."

He gazed off. "Did you manage to put the tree up?"

Tsuna scratched his head sheepishly. "Well, it was sort of difficult to set up alone and I didn't want to disturb you." He continued on, "so I called my mother up and we were able to finish on time."

Tsunayoshi's eyes widened. "Your mother came?"

The brunet nodded. "She also came into the room while you were sleeping to see if you were feeling okay." Tsuna smiled. "She suggested that I should make you some soup by following her recipe before she left."

How embarrassing.

Ever since the two of them got together, Tsunayoshi wanted to make a good impression to Tsuna's mother. To show that he was capable to look after and love her son. She was the first person he went to when he finally decided that he wanted to propose to Tsuna a year ago.

Having her see that he was lying in bed in all day was the last thing he wanted to happen.

"But anyway," Tsuna started off causing Tsunayoshi to shift his gaze back at him. He inwardly grunted when he saw the brunet waving the spoon in front of his face. "Don't change the subject, eat up!"

"I'm not eating it," he said turning his head away.

"But Tsunayoshi-kuuun!" Tsuna whined.

Tsunayoshi rolled his eyes. "No."

"Please?"

"No."

"But you're gonna be sick forever if you don't!"

"Stop exaggerating things."

"But—"

"I said—"

He was interrupted as the spoon was shoved into his mouth immediately, causing him to quickly swallow down the liquid to prevent himself from choking. The bitter taste situated on his tongue in which Tsunayoshi gritted his teeth, about to scowl at Tsuna for his risky action.

However Tsuna didn't want any of that and left a quick kiss on his lips and giggled, leaning back.

"How about you earn a kiss every time you swallow a spoon full, hm?"

"Don't be ridiculous," Tsunayoshi said blushing faintly.

Tsuna shook his head, sinking the spoon down into the bowl before holding it up against his husband's lips. "I'm not."

The man narrowed his eyes at him and opened his mouth slowly. Tsuna poured down the substance into his mouth and smiled as he swallowed it. Once again, the brunet leaned forward and sweetly pecked his lips enjoying the flustered look on Tsunayoshi's face.

Tsunayoshi shook his head. "You're going to get sick too."

"Are you trying to dodge my kisses?" Tsuna said pouting.

He rolled his eyes again. "Be quiet Tsuna."

"Honestly, you can be such a baby sometimes," Tsuna retorted gently.

"Might I recall that you were crying the last time you were sick," Tsunayoshi shot back.

Tsuna blushed and bit his lip. "H-Hey! It was really bad!"

" _Uh huh,_ " Tsunayoshi let out sarcastically. Despite feeling terrible, he couldn't help but tease the younger. "You also refused to swallow the medicine."

The younger male continued to blush and puff his cheeks out. "Medicine tastes icky."

The other brunet grinned slightly. "And soup isn't any different."

Tsuna huffed and put the bowl aside onto the stand next to the bed. "You're stubborn," he said crossing his arms.

Tsunayoshi sunk his head back into the headboard, closing his eyes briefly. "Likewise."

"And a meanie!"

"Which I'm proud of being."

Tsuna couldn't help but smile at that. "But..."

"Hm?" Tsunayoshi popped one eye open before opening the other when saw the younger cupping his cheeks.

"You're my meanie and I love you," Tsuna said with a hint of redness spreading across his cheeks as he looked into his husband's orange irises.

Tsunayoshi smiled back at him, lifting a hand up to hold the brunet's. "I love you too."

Tsuna giggled and pressed their lips together once again.


	34. Gifts

_KHR belongs to Akira Amano._

* * *

 _34\. Gifts_

"Here!"

Tsunayoshi paused in his writing when a small red-decorated wrapped box was held in front of his face.

"What's this?" he asked looking up at his lover.

Tsuna smiled. "Your Christmas present!"

He bluntly stared at him. "I told you not to get me anything."

"Koto-kun, it's Christmas! You're supposed to gift people," Tsuna said, his eyebrows furrowing at his husband.

Tsunayoshi lifted a brow. "Christmas is tomorrow though. Why are you giving it to me now?"

"I couldn't wait!" Tsuna said urging the box at him.

The man put his pen down and took the item. "You should've wrapped yourself up," he said, looking back at the younger with a small grin. "Would've been a fine gift."

The other immediately yelped and blushed at the tease. "K-Koto-kun!"

Tsunayoshi laughed quietly and began to tear open the gift wrap. He stopped when he noticed the brand name carved onto the box. "Please tell me you didn't..."

Tsuna gave off a nervous smile and averted his gaze to his gift. "I-I saw you looking at it in the store for the past few months." He twiddled his thumbs. "So I thought it would be the perfect gift to get for you."

Tsunayoshi widened his eyes. "These types of watches are expensive Tsuna," he said, opening the box to take the watch out. "I can't believe you—"

Tsuna cut him off by placing his index finger onto the man's lips as he let out a giggle, shaking his head.

The other narrowed his eyes at the action but smiled nonetheless. "Thank you," he said and grabbed Tsuna's hand, leaving a kiss.

The younger smiled back, blushing as he gave a small nod.

"Well, I might as well give you your present then," Tsunayoshi exclaimed, putting his gift down as he got up.

"E-Eh?! You got me a present?" Tsuna let out in shock, waving his hands around after. "B-But you've bought me so much this year!"

The orange-eyed ignored him and made his way towards their closet, in which Tsuna pouted at that but watched him anyway. He froze when he saw that he had gotten out a blue box, a black coloured console printed on it.

When Tsunayoshi turned around with it, Tsuna had gingerly stepped himself back.

"I didn't have the time to wrap it up so I apologise for that," the man said with sincerity. "Since you've been going on about it all this year and your birthday, I thought this would've been the right time to get it."

"K-Koto-kun..."

Tsunayoshi set his stare at him. "Hm?"

"Wah, I love you so much!" Tsuna suddenly yelled, rushing towards the man as he took his new PlayStation, hugging it with a pleased and happy expression on his face.

Tsunayoshi smiled at the sight and nodded, making his way back to his desk until Tsuna stopped him, his hand pressing against his chest.

"At least let me kiss you!" Tsuna whined, putting his present aside and then wrapping his arms around the other's neck.

"Mm," was all that Tsunayoshi let out before snaking his arms around the brunet's waist. He pressed his lips against Tsuna's for a brief moment and then had let go, pulling away from the embrace.

However, Tsuna had kept his arms where they were.

 _"Tsuna,"_ Tsunayoshi said in a warning tone.

"Noooo..." Tsuna whined again not wanting to let go. "I-I want more," he said leaving small pecks against his lips. "Please?"

"I have to finish that report before tomorrow and send it in," the man explained, trying his best to avoid eye contact. He knew what the younger was suggesting and he inwardly rolled his eyes when Tsuna pouted again. "Not now."

The younger's eyes glistened as his hands slid down onto his shoulders. "B-But..."

"Tomorrow," Tsunayoshi suddenly breathed into his neck. "When the guests leave," he then left ghostly pecks as he continued on, _"I'll give you your last gift."_

Tsuna blushed viciously at the suggestive comment when the man pulled away, a knowing smirk lining his lips as he went back to work.

...

"...Koto-kun, it would make perfect sense for you to cosplay as Sant—"

"No, Tsuna."


	35. Home

_KHR belongs to Akira Amano._

* * *

 _35\. Home_

When Tsuna heard the door being unlocked he smiled and got up from the couch, turning the TV off. The brunet poked his head out from the living room to see his husband taking his shoes off in the genkan after shutting it behind him. Their eyes connected for a moment before Tsuna ran and hugged him tightly. Kototsuna had gone on a business trip for two weeks so the atmosphere in their home was eerily quiet and lonely. Kototsuna let out a breathy laugh and embraced the other back, longingly taking in the delightful smell of his lover's hair.

"I'm gonna go take a shower," the man announced when they pulled away. Tsuna nodded and leaned over, giving him a quick kiss and left it to linger on Kototsuna's lips. The other brunet just smiled, walking off up the stairs.

Tsuna thought it would make sense to prepare something for the other to eat. The car ride was must've been long and Kototsuna probably didn't have enough time to swallow down a proper meal. And, the honey-eyed brunet didn't miss the faint dark circles forming underneath his eyes. Tsuna nodded to himself and made his way into the kitchen and went to work, preparing his homemade onigiri.

About twenty minutes later, he heard the bathroom door open and close as he set the plate of onigiri onto the coffee table. He let out a muted giggle as Kototsuna made his way over to the living room with a towel lazily hanging over his head, his hair dripping wet. When the man sat down, Tsuna shook his own head and sat next to him, taking the towel off him and began to rub it dry himself.

Kototsuna murmured a 'thanks' before grabbing a rice ball from the plate and took a bite. Once Tsuna finished drying his hair, he combed it. Kototsuna's hair went back to its normal state pretty fast so that was good.

When that was done, he quietly observed his husband eating and smiled with satisfaction knowing that he was enjoying it. He tapped on his shoulder which made the older to look over. Tsuna reached to grab his whiteboard and pen, writing down what he wanted to say before he held the board up.

 _'I missed you!'_

Kototsuna's eyes softened. "I missed you too," he said. "Did you manage okay?"

Tsuna brought his hand out, putting his thumb sideways. He then rubbed out the board and wrote something else.

 _'Wah! It was boring without you!'_ He formed a pout.

It caused the man to laugh briefly. "Glad to know," he said, yawning. Tsuna smiled at the sight before cupping his husband's cheeks gently, giving him a sweet kiss. The other kissed back just as softly, effortlessly wrapping an arm around the younger's waist as he pulled him closer.

When they broke away to catch their breath, Kototsuna tiredly slumped his head onto Tsuna's shoulder. Tsuna put his things away and rested the other's head on his lap. He heard a murmured 'I love you' escaping from the man's lips and he couldn't help but smile again and blush.

The brunet placed a tender kiss onto Kototsuna's lips and watched him sleep, stroking his hair delicately.


	36. Two years

_Tbh idk what the hell this is, but enjoy this early valentine's gift nonetheless. Also, this collection turns a year old on the day as well. I just wanted to thank all of you for the support you've given me and make 2727 as popular as it can be! I'll be sure to treat all of you a lot this year with this pair. :)_

 _KHR belongs to Akira Amano._

* * *

 _36\. Two years_

The campus' coffee shop would be busy around breakfast, filled with students studying their respective majors. It used to be such a chore to get up at 7am in the morning but somehow, Tsuna managed to get used to it and showcased a lovely smile to the customers as he served them throughout his shift. He always earned smiles back which increased his ability to be more confident. He was still shy, but the customers didn't seem to mind, as they were everyday people visiting and were used to his style of greeting.

Tsuna always did take his job for granted, as being a university student himself was even more of a chore. As much as he liked his courses, the work was a tremendous amount of pressure on him. It was why he thanked his manager for not making him work the usual hours and let him out earlier than the rest. Except for Fridays though. He had a one hour class at twelve and was put back on shift until six after his lunch break. He didn't mind it though. There weren't many people around after three, so he used those times to study near the cash register.

Today was Friday just after three, so the shop was peacefully quiet with many students either on their phone or laptop doing work. The young barista was studying away with his text book until the sound of door bell chimed. Without looking, Tsuna began to get up from his seat but a voice stopped him.

"Ah, Tsuna! I'll take it from here." Tsuna looked over to the voice of his co-worker, Haru and smiled, nodding as he sat down again flipping another page in his textbook. A few minutes later, he felt a tap on his shoulder and he glanced up to see Haru smiling at him sheepishly.

"The customer's asking for a Pumpkin spice," the girl said quietly scratching the back of her head. Tsuna let out soft laugh and nodded as Haru thanked him and went off into the back room. The barista went to work in making the drink, as he was the only one in the shop who could perfectly pull it off hence why Haru had asked him to make it. Once he was done, he sprinkled the spices in after giving the mixture a good stir. He carefully picked up the cup by its handle and turned around to face the customer.

Only for his body to freeze and drop the cup, it shattering into pieces with the spillage of the latte covering the floor. The customer heard this and snapped his head up from his phone, looking startled. His then looked towards the barista and his eyes widened.

Tsuna felt his heart beating considerably faster as he stared at the man in shock, the sting of the hot liquid not fazing him the slightest. He shook when tears started to leak from his eyelids unintentionally, then sliding down across his cheeks one after another.

Kototsuna.

Why...was he here?

"Tsuna!" Haru's voice rang and she came running out of the back room. The female barista then looked at the spilled drink before lifting her head up to see her the tears falling down her co-worker's face. She rushed over to him in concern.

"Tsuna, what's wrong?" she asked the male in a soft tone, placing a hand onto his shoulder. Tsuna suddenly snapped his look away and averted his gaze at his wet hands. Noticing he was crying, he used both of his palms to rub off the tears from his cheeks and shook his head, quickly running off to the back room so he wouldn't embarrass himself further.

Haru sent an apologetic look to Kototsuna before going after him.

—

Tsuna sipped his coffee quietly as he sat near the cash register, his full attention plastered onto his textbook. He continued to write down relevant notes into his notepad until he heard the customer door bell chime. Knowing that Haru was busy with another order, he tore his attention off of his work to see Kototsuna walking his way to the front, phone in hand. Tsuna's mood quickly soured when the memories of yesterday came flooding back. Taking a few deep breaths, he put on a smile and greeted him.

"Hello, how may I help you?"

Kototsuna looked at him, putting his phone back into his pocket. He leaned forward slightly. "Can I talk to you?"

Tsuna's smile dropped at the request. He stared at the other with his mouth a little hung open. He noticed the soft plead in the man's voice as well as in his beautiful orange orbs. The barista's cheeks were tinted pink under his gaze as slowly he nodded. He walked over to Haru, who was wiping off the counter table, for the keys to the booth. She asked why but looked over to his shoulder to see Kototsuna and immediately understood. She fished into her pocket and gave him the keys with a comforting smile. Giving a small smile back, Tsuna took the keys and thanked her, leading Kototsuna into the private booth. When they got in, Tsuna locked the door and put the keys away in his pocket. He didn't bother switching the lights as the natural night light from outside the window was enough. The both of them took a seat near a table opposite each other.

"Are you okay?" Kototsuna asked, breaking the small silence. His tone was soft and concerning.

Tsuna's eyes started to quiver but he averted his gaze down. "I-I suppose so."

"Sorry about yesterday," the man suddenly apologised causing the other to look up at him. "I didn't think my appearance would upset you. I had no idea you worked here."

"It's fine," Tsuna said quietly shaking his head. "It...It wasn't your fault."

"Mm," Kototsuna hummed resting his cheek into hand as he looked at him.

"H-How was America?" the barista suddenly asked feeling intimidated by his stare.

"The course went fine. Though, I didn't need to stay there for a third year because I was already doing well in the first," the brunet explained.

Ah, so that explained it. Tsuna gave off a small smile. "That's good! Congratulations."

The other smiled back faintly. "Thanks."

"So you're attending university here?" he then asked.

Kototsuna nodded. "Yeah, just for a year to fill in the gap for my qualifications."

Tsuna nodded, slightly disappointed as he had to stay here for another two years. He didn't let that show though. "I wish you good luck," he said with another smile as Kototsuna thanked him again.

"So," the man started off. "How have you been?"

And boom. There was the question.

He knew Kototsuna well enough to know that he wasn't asking about how he was doing in university. He was pretty sure that the man knew the answer to that already, knowing that the male had caught him studying away when he came into the shop.

He wanted to tell the man that everything that happened in the past two years wasn't good as he knew it would be. How it wasn't the same without him. He missed his presence. He missed his touch. He missed his comforting words. He missed his smile. He missed the days where they made love and the male would whisper loving things into his ear. He missed their dates. He missed his teasing. He missed those mesmerising orange eyes piercing into his brown ones that made him go so weak.

He missed those comforting lips dominating against his.

Their breakup absolutely _destroyed_ him inside.

He thought he could let it go. Forget about it. Using his studies, playing video games and working in the shop as a get away from it all.

But no. It was _impossible._

He'd cry himself to sleep. He'd have a habit to look at their past text messages, and no, he didn't delete those. He couldn't. Neither the photos. They were all so special to him.

When Kototsuna told him about moving to the U.S to continue his studies, he knew their conversation about it wouldn't end well. While he was glad that Kototsuna got invited to attend a well-known university in the country, he was devastated through their talk about their relationship. Saying that their relationship might get wonky. Saying that none of them would have time for each other. Saying that neither of the two would be able visit each other in person during the span.

They argued about it until Kototsuna finally came to the conclusion that they should break up.

And that. That stopped Tsuna's world completely.

Ignoring the consequences that would happen to him, Tsuna wholeheartedly agreed.

That day was such a blur but could clearly remember the moment where he broke down crying after the man left.

He had missed Kototsuna so much.

"I-I've been great," Tsuna said forcing an uneasy smile upon him even though he was dying inside.

"You know I don't believe that," Kototsuna sharply replied back, his eyes shooting daggers at the younger.

Tsuna dropped his smile and buried his face into his hands. He immediately began to cry quietly, the emotions hitting him all at once. He felt so weak, here crying, in front of the man he still loved whom probably didn't have any sort of feelings towards him anymore. It crushed him. Everything that happened crushed him. He couldn't remember the last time he was genuinely happy after the breakup.

Great? No, he had been a _disaster._

He hated making Haru comfort him when it came to times like this. He felt like he was using her for his problems. But she always said that he wasn't and insisted that it was okay.

"Tsuna..." Kototsuna softly let out, his glare replaced with tenderness. He reached out to pull away the younger's hands away from his face. Tsuna didn't resist and let the man see his reddened face filled with endless tears smearing his cheeks.

"I-I'm sorry," Tsuna choked out, a hiccup following as he sniffed. "I'm so sorry."

"No." Kototsuna shook his head and reached out again to wipe off the boy's tears. "It's my fault."

Tsuna closed his closed his eyes as he did so, enjoying the warmth of the man's fingers touching his face. "I-I didn't want you to leave me," he sobbed. "I didn't want you to leave me a-and find somebody else."

He felt Kototsuna retract his fingers away from his skin. Tsuna slowly opened his eyes to see the man giving off a hurt expression.

Tsuna wiped the excess tears and sniffed a few times before getting up. "I-I should get going now." Still sniffing, he walked his way towards the door but his wrist was caught by the man. He was then spun around and Tsuna had to regain himself by placing his hands onto the other's shoulder. He opened his eyes, salty water vacating his eyelids. Those gorgeous orange eyes looking down at him and the sight of it made him wanted to cry harder.

"Why would I try and find somebody else when all I've thought about these past two years was you?"

Tsuna's eyes widened. "K-Koto-kun..."

"You were the only person on my mind," Kototsuna said, smiling as he placed a kiss onto the other's forehead. "I'm sorry," he then said as he delicately touched the brunet's cheeks. "I'm sorry for putting you through all of this."

He sniffed again and glanced up at those tempting lips. Not wanting to wait any longer, he kissed him and the older male was taken off guard by the sudden movement. Kototsuna just stared into him for a brief moment even though Tsuna's eyes were closed. When he felt his lips press harder, the man also closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around the younger male's waist, pulling him close. Tsuna opened his mouth as Kototsuna slipped his tongue inside to meet his.

As their tongues danced together, Kototsuna heard these tasty moans come from the other. The sounds drove him forward as he gently pressed the brunet's back against the wall. Tsuna moaned louder and longer, his hands moving from his shoulders and around his neck. He gasped out Kototsuna's name countless of times within their miniature breaks before they went back to tasting one another.

When they finally broke away, Tsuna couldn't help but place sweet butterfly kisses across the other's cheeks and a last one on his lips. The older smiled tenderly at the action as he began to trail his hand underneath the honey-eyed brunet's shirt. Tsuna yelped at the contact and bit his lip when his hand began rubbing his stomach.

Kototsuna suddenly paused in his administrations, concern washed all over his face. "Have you been eating properly?"

The honey-eyed brunet averted his look elsewhere.

The man sighed. "I'll take that as a no."

"Sorry," Tsuna muttered.

"We'll get it sorted," the orange-eyed then said, lifting his chin up with a smile. The younger smiled back, still teary-eyed.

Tsuna's phone had vibrated in his pocket. Pulling his arms away from the other's neck, he got it out and read the text message.

 _"I'll let you close the shop for today. Hope everything went okay! Good night! :)" - Haru_

He stiffened for a moment before quickly running up to the door, unlocking it. Once the door was open, he looked around to see that the place was empty with the curtains closed and the lights dimmed.

How long had he been in the booth?

Tsuna didn't jump when he felt kisses along his neck. He relaxed underneath it. Something that he hasn't let his body do in a long time.

"You wanna go back to my place," Kototsuna whispered into his ear sending a shiver down the barista's spine. He nodded but didn't go off to get his things just yet. Instead, he turned around and claimed the man's lips once more.

"Can't get enough of me, hm?" Kototsuna said teasingly as they pulled away for a brief second. Tsuna shook his head, staring upon his eyes and giggled when the man kissed him again.


End file.
